Bilbo et les voleurs de mithril
by Holosynian
Summary: La première de cinq histoires qui couvrent les principaux évènements entre Bilbo Le Hobbit et Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Un soir, Bilbo découvre qu'on lui a volé quelque chose de précieux. Non, pas ce que vous pensez. C'est sa veste en mithril donnée par Thorin qui a été dérobée. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Une nouvelle grande aventure commence...


**BILBO ET LES VOLEURS DE MITHRIL**

 **par Holosynian**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Une belle soirée gâchée**

Dans un trou vivait un Hobbit. Mais ce n'était pas un Hobbit ordinaire. Contrairement à d'autres Hobbits, il avait voyagé très loin de sa Colline, affronté des araignées, des wargs et un dragon et appris bien des choses sur la cupidité des hommes et des nains et sur la folie du monde. Les autres Hobbits ne l'approchaient qu'avec méfiance depuis qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu et était revenu tout aussi brusquement, riche et aguerri. "C'est bien un Touque", "Il tient cela de sa mère" entendait-il murmurer à son passage le long des étals du marché du samedi.

Mais Bilbo, car c'est de lui dont il s'agit, était bien un Sacquet et avait repris une vie paisible dans le luxueux trou de Hobbit qu'avait construit son père Bungo Sacquet, un Hobbit respectable en tout point, à ceci près qu'il s'était marié avec une Touque, nommée Belladone Touque, ce qui était toujours un peu suspect.

Ce soir, un grand chapiteau était planté au pied du Grand Arbre et quand je dis un grand chapiteau, il était vraiment énorme à vue de Hobbit car il avait été construit par des Hommes. Le Cirque Trogador avait décidé de prolonger sa tournée habituelle plus à l'ouest et les Hobbits de la Comté n'avaient pas assisté à pareil évènement depuis des générations. Certains étaient même venus depuis Ferténeuf ou Roccreux. Grands et petits Hobbits, si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi, se pressaient à l'entrée en attendant l'ouverture des portes. Le prix à payer était en légumes, en fruits et en saucisses car de toute manière l'or et l'argent circulaient peu dans la Comté. Les produits de leur jardin étaient tout ce que les Hobbits pouvaient offrir. Cela convenait bien à Master Trogador, le propriétaire du cirque, qui était grassouillet et qui portait fièrement de larges favoris le long de ses joues. Il ne demandait en effet que de la nourriture pour ses artistes. Une suite d'hivers rudes et d'étés pourris plus à l'est avait provoqué mauvaises récoltes et famines dans les contrées humaines et même les marchands amenant des denrées du lointain Gondor n'avaient pu apaiser la faim qui s'était abattue sur toutes ces régions. Master Trogador déchanta un peu lorsqu'il se retrouva avec des brassées de carottes naines, pléthore de saucissons pas plus longs que son doigt, et des paniers de pommes qu'il pouvait avaler en une seule bouchée. Seules les citrouilles étaient d'une taille respectable, ce qu'il devait au concours annuel de la plus grosse citrouille de la Comté auquel se livraient les Sanglebucs, les Chaumines et les Gamegies.

Les portes s'ouvrirent mais les Hobbits hésitèrent à entrer, impressionnés par la taille du chapiteau vu de l'intérieur. Bilbo, qui avait parcouru les immenses salles enfouies sous la Montagne Solitaire fut le premier à s'installer sur les bancs prévus pour le public en poussant un léger soupir d'exaspération. Grimper sur les bancs eut été un terme plus juste car ils étaient bâtis pour des humains et ce fut bientôt un concert de grognements d'effort qui accompagna la mise en place de l'assistance bedonnante et pour tout dire pas très sportive. Pas moins de trois Hobbits durent pousser et tirer Bell Gamegie, dont la taille et le poids étaient d'autant plus respectables qu'elle était enceinte de ce qui serait sans doute un vigoureux petit Hobbit.

Le spectacle commença. Un magicien s'avança et après moultes incantations et formules fit apparaître de son chapeau pointu...une grosse araignée, ce qui manifestement n'était pas prévu. En effet, un perchoir convenant à un animal plus ailé et charmant et avec moins de pattes avait été placé sur la scène. Le public poussa un cri de terreur. Asphodèle Brandebouc s'enfuit en emportant sa marmaille braillante sous les bras et Bilbo eut un petit sourire amusé car il avait vu bien plus terrifiant en matière d'araignée au cours de ses aventures. L'araignée détala sur ses huit pattes dans les coulisses, sans doute aussi terrifiée que l'assistance. On la retrouva une fois le spectacle fini, repue et endormie au milieu d'une citrouille qu'elle avait à moitié dévorée. Pour l'heure, la nature végétarienne de l'araignée ayant manifestement échappé au public, Trogador dut mettre toute son énergie à rétablir le calme. Il lança un regard noir au magicien qui quitta piteusement la scène tout en marmonnant un "Gandalf m'avait pourtant dit…" qui n'échappa guère aux oreilles de Bilbo. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de la bonne farce de son ancien ami. La soirée commençait décidément très bien.

D'autres numéros plus réussis s'enchaînèrent, certains un peu ratés tout de même tel ce funambule qui s'emmêlant les pieds dans le fil passa plus de temps à se tortiller la tête en bas qu'à faire l'équilibriste. Master Trogador intervint à nouveau : "C'était le funamb..euh...le charmeur de corde ! Applaudissez-le !". Le spectacle se termina lorsqu'un pantalon resta accroché au trampoline laissant voir à l'assistance choquée le caleçon de l'acrobate bondissant et rouge de confusion. Des "Il se fait tard", "C'est pas tout ça mais demain j'ai mon étal à installer", "Ma vache elle ne va pas se traire toute seule à l'aube" parcoururent le public et tous dégringolèrent des bancs et regagnèrent leurs trous. En quittant le chapiteau, Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil dans les coulisses et vit Master Trogador essayer de se calmer en allumant une pipe remplie d'herbe "Vieux Tobie". Ce sera son seul réconfort de la soirée, avec les citrouilles et à l'exception de celle adoptée par l'araignée.

Bilbo n'avait pas autant rigolé depuis longtemps et c'est de bonne humeur qu'il rejoignit sa maison souterraine sous la lueur des étoiles alors que les autres Hobbits rentraient en éclairant leur chemin par des lanternes. Le sourire de Bilbo s'éteignit sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit que la porte de son trou était ouverte. Avait-il été si distrait qu'il en avait oublié de refermer sa porte ? Non, le bruit "toc" de fermeture résonnait encore dans ses souvenirs d'avant le spectacle. Avait-il été cambriolé, lui, l'ex-cambrioleur ? L'inquiétude grandit. Il pénétra dans les couloirs et parcourut les pièces lentement et sur le qui-vive. Tout avait été dérangé puis rerangé un peu de travers. Sur la table de la cuisine, il trouva une courte lettre :

" _Mon cher Bilbo, Ceci est un emprunt qui vous sera, je l'espère, rendu un jour et avec des intérêts ! Signé : Un Vieil Ami"._

« Eh bien ! En voilà un emprunteur-cambrioleur sans gêne ! » se dit Bilbo. Mais qu'avait-il "emprunté"? Le Hobbit réfléchit puis releva soudain la tête, en ouvrant de grands yeux. Fébrilement, il se mit à ouvrir tiroirs et placards, armoires et coffres. De plus en plus rapidement, il cherchait, fouillait, soulevait, déplaçait, empilait, désempilait. "On me l'a volé ! Voleur ! Voleur !" s'écria-t-il avec un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui entendu jadis dans une sombre caverne sous les Monts Brumeux. "Mon anneau ! Mon précieux anneau !". Puis pour essayer de se calmer, il mit la main dans sa poche et sentit la douceur familière du métal : non, il était toujours là.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit que Bilbo finit par trouver ce qu'on lui avait pris : sa veste brillante en mithril, venant du trésor de Smaug et offerte par Thorin.

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Un nouveau départ**

La nuit porta conseil, même une nuit blanche où Bilbo n'avait cessé de ruminer sa mésaventure. "La veste en mithril", lui avait dit Gandalf il y a bien longtemps, "vaut plus que toutes les propriétés de la Comté et ce qu'elles pourraient produire pendant des siècles". Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le tourmentait. Elle avait d'abord la valeur de l'amitié de Thorin, l'éphémère Roi Sous la Montagne qui la lui avait donnée dans des circonstances bien difficiles. Ensuite, Bilbo se sentait vulnérable, sa maison ouverte à tous les vents. Il ne se sentait désormais en sécurité qu'au fond des galeries et des couloirs et loin des fenêtres et de la porte qu'il regardait avec anxiété. Il rabattit même les rideaux pour empêcher la lumière de la Lune de trop pénétrer dans sa demeure.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié depuis qu'une bande de nains avait franchi le seuil de sa maison et mangé toutes ses réserves quelques années auparavant. Ce qui avait suivi cette première intrusion, il pouvait maintenant le reconnaître, furent les journées à la fois les plus merveilleuses et les plus terribles de son existence. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cette deuxième intrusion ait le même genre de conséquences. "Si on peut entrer et me prendre la veste, on peut tout aussi bien entrer et me prendre l'anneau pendant que je dors !". Il avait beau le garder sous son oreiller, on pourrait très bien empoisonner sa tisane avec du lait de pavot et le faire dormir tellement profondément que même un concert de trolls braillards ne pourrait le réveiller. Et c'est ainsi qu'il décida d'acheter une serrure et une clé et une porte blindée et des barreaux pour les fenêtres de sa maison. Bien entendu, aucun autre Hobbit ne fermait jamais sa porte à clé. D'ailleurs les Hobbits ne savaient pas fabriquer des clés et des serrures. Il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée de mettre des barreaux à leurs fenêtres, cela gênerait pour déposer des fleurs sur le rebord. Pour acheter tout cela, Bilbo n'avait d'autre choix que de partir dans la ville humaine la plus proche, Bree, à l'est. Il trouverait bien un serrurier qui lui ferait tout sur mesure, moyennant des finances que Bilbo possédait de toute manière et dont il ne savait que faire dans la Comté.

Bilbo partit donc avec son poney (maintenant qu'il savait en monter) et sa carriole dès l'aube. A peine eut-il rejoint la route menant au Pont de Brandywine qu'il rencontra tout le convoi du cirque Trogador qui repartait également vers Bree. Master Trogador accepta de prendre Bilbo comme passager. Son poney et sa petite carriole furent placés dans un fourgon vide. Trogador expliqua à Bilbo ce qui avait occupé naguère le fourgon : "Nous avions apprivoisé un petit warg orphelin trouvé abandonné et presque mourant sur le bas-côté d'un chemin. Il amusait beaucoup les enfants avec ses bonds, ses sauts et ses danses. C'est dans ce fourgon qu'il voyageait avec nous. Quand il est devenu grand, il a arraché et mangé le bras d'un garde de Minas Tirith qui le taquinait un peu trop. L'Intendant de la ville, le seigneur Denethor, a voulu nous mettre tous en prison, mais son jeune fils Faramir nous a discrètement fait sortir de la ville tout en nous faisant promettre de libérer le warg qui devenait trop dangereux. Nous l'avons abandonné en chemin et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu". Le poney dans le fourgon était particulièrement nerveux. "Je sais...aucun animal ne peut rester dans ce fourgon trop longtemps. L'odeur du warg doit les frapper de terreur.", ajouta Trogador, "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous allez à Bree nous serons bientôt arrivés".

En effet, le voyage avec la troupe du cirque accéléra grandement le trajet de Bilbo et ils avaient déjà dépassé le hameau de la Grenouillère. En chemin, Bilbo réfléchissait à l'identité possible de "l'emprunteur". Il plongea son regard dans la courte lettre qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. La calligraphie anguleuse des lettres, sans aucune courbe, ne laissait que peu de doutes sur l'origine naine de l'auteur du message. "Un vieil ami" : quel nain cela pouvait-il être ? Bilbo eut une courte pensée émue pour Thorin, Kili et Fili puis se concentra sur les autres : l'emprunteur pouvait-il être l'habile Nori ? le fier Dori ? le gentil Ori ? le un peu fêlé Bifur ? le sympathique Bofur ? le bedonnant Bombur ? l'ombrageux Dwalin ? le sage Balin ? le téméraire Gloin ? Bilbo recompta sur ses doigts pour vérifier s'il n'avait oublié personne. "Ah oui ! Oin, bien sûr...Je n'ai jamais su trop quoi penser de celui-là, à part qu'il est à moitié sourd et qu'il doit toujours avoir un cornet acoustique". L'embarras du choix le laissa morose.

Bilbo sortit de sa réflexion lasse lorsque le convoi arriva au pont de Brandywine. Deux gardes se tenaient à l'entrée du pont et demandaient un péage pour couvrir les frais de sa réparation. Elle avait dû être faite en urgence à la suite d'une averse torrentielle qui, en plus de détruire de précieuses récoltes, avait transformé la rivière en furie déchaînée, emportant des piliers du pont et noyant de nombreux villages en aval. Bilbo paya de bonne grâce mais ne put s'empêcher de demander aux gardes s'ils avaient vu passer un ou plusieurs nains très récemment. "Oy !" dit l'un d'eux, "Nous sommes tenus à la discrétion, semi-homme. Nos langues savent garder des secrets...mais si nos gorges peuvent avoir un peu plus de bière alors elles poussent nos langues à s'agiter et à en dire un peu plus…". Bilbo lança un regard convenu quoique légèrement agacé aux gardes et rajouta quelques pièces. "Non, nous n'avons pas vu de nains...Essayez au niveau du passeur de Bucklebury plus au sud, il pourra peut-être vous renseigner".

Bilbo leur lança un regard furieux puis remonta dans le convoi qui traversa le pont. Il aurait été sans doute encore plus furieux s'il avait vu à ce moment le garde à qui il avait parlé plonger sa main dans sa poche pour y faire glisser entre ses doigts les pierres précieuses et les pièces d'or qu'un voyageur nain lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un changement dans le plan**

"Et voilà ! J'ai gagné mon pari !" dit le magicien. "Pourtant je ne connais pas d'endroit où il pleut plus que Bree ! " répondit le funambule. Quelques pièces furent lancées puis attrapées sous les yeux de Bilbo qui était venu dire au revoir à la troupe et leur souhaiter bonne chance. Le soleil resplendissait au-dessus de Bree et la ville composée de maisons à colombages semblait être éblouie par tant de lumière à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Le sol argileux était craquelé. L'herbe jaunie et sèche crissait sous les pieds poilus de Bilbo quand il trouva Trogador occupé à chercher le meilleur emplacement pour monter le chapiteau, près de la palissade qui entourait la ville.

"Connaissez-vous bien Bree ? Je recherche un serrurier.

Il y en a un vers le nord de la ville, près de la route qui mène à Fornost. Je le connais bien. Si vous dites que vous venez de ma part, il vous fera un prix. Même si je pense que vous n'êtes pas vraiment à court d'or et d'argent si vous avez besoin de serrures et de clés. C'est que vous avez peur que l'on vous vole quelque chose...

Ce n'est pas de l'argent que j'essaie de protéger", répondit Bilbo un peu rapidement.

Cela ne me regarde pas. Mais méfiez-vous : ici les nouvelles circulent vite. Un Hobbit qui a besoin d'un serrurier !... Dans trois jours, toute la région, de Archet jusqu'au Fort de Sarn sera au courant. Cela ne fera que donner raison à l'expression : « Etrange comme une nouvelle qui vient de Bree.»"

Bilbo salua le saltimbanque puis, un peu inquiet par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, s'engagea dans les rues en direction du nord de la ville, après avoir laissé son poney et sa carriole dans une écurie. Le poney s'était apaisé en sortant du fourgon mais était à nouveau nerveux, ce qu'il trahissait en bougeant sans cesse les oreilles et en battant l'air de sa queue. Bilbo l'interpréta comme la conséquence de se retrouver dans un endroit étranger. Bilbo comprenait cela car ce sentiment lui était familier : "Mais moi au moins", se dit-il, "j'ai un but bien précis. Je ne suis pas emmené par monts et par vaux au gré des facéties d'un maître et je me sens libre." ajouta-t-il, tout en retirant la main de sa poche où il avait de nouveau touché son anneau.

Soudain, alors que Bilbo parcourait la rue principale en évitant de rentrer en collision avec les passants pressés, un nuage aussi noir que le fond d'une caverne de gobelin apparut dans le ciel. Le vent se leva d'un coup, balayant la poussière des rues qui se mit à virevolter en tourbillons. Des grêlons gros comme des œufs de caille se mirent à tomber. Bilbo se réfugia dans le premier bâtiment venu, manquant d'être assommé par une nuée de grêlons durs et tranchants. Il fut presque piétiné par plusieurs humains qui étaient rentrés aussi précipitamment que lui dans le bâtiment. Manquant d'être écrasé, il se plaqua contre un mur et faillit avaler sa langue tellement il fut surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui, posé sur une table se trouvait un long chapeau gris dont la pointe était penchée sur un côté. Ce chapeau, il l'avait déjà vu dans des circonstances tantôt heureuses, tantôt dramatiques : le chapeau de Gandalf ! Le magicien était assis à côté, tournant le dos à Bilbo qui voyait sa longue chevelure grise, sale et graisseuse. A la même table, face à lui il y avait un homme mal rasé vêtu d'une longue cape sombre. Le bruit des grêlons et la soudaine irruption de gens du dehors avaient visiblement interrompu net leur conversation. L'homme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Gandalf. Ses yeux brillèrent à la lueur de la courte pipe qu'il avait dans la bouche et ils transpercèrent Bilbo d'un regard inquiétant. Il se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Gandalf qui se retourna.

" Bilbo Sacquet ! Mon ami ! Je ne vous savais pas un habitué du _"Poney Fringant"_ !

\- Euh, il va bien merci. Quoiqu'un peu nerveux ces temps-ci…

\- Non, je veux parler de cette auberge où vous venez de rentrer. C'est son nom, voyez-vous. Eh bien ! Il semble que nous soyons à nouveau réunis par la force des choses, même s'il faut toujours se méfier de ce qu'elle cache, la force des choses", ajouta Gandalf en jetant un regard à l'homme à la longue cape.

Gandalf souleva Bilbo et le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une chaise surmontée d'un grand coussin qui était apparu de nulle part. Bilbo avait peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'étranger qui le scrutait de ses yeux gris avec grand intérêt de la tête au pied, ce qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort. Bilbo baissa les yeux et vit deux grands verres de vin rouge presque vides posés sur la table.

"Vous nous accompagnez ?" demanda Gandalf. "Oh mais j'avais oublié que le vin n'est pas votre tasse de thé. Alors...que venez-vous faire à Bree ? Vous remarquerez que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas par ma faute que vous avez quitté votre Colline."

Bilbo hésita un instant, puis se décida à raconter tout à Gandalf, sauf bien sûr l'essentiel...la protection de l'anneau. La nécessité de serrures et de barreaux venait juste du fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'attaque à la vaisselle de sa tante. Gandalf et l'étranger échangèrent un long regard à l'issue de son récit. Gandalf lui demanda la lettre et la lui arracha presque des mains lorsqu'il la sortit de sa besace. Après l'avoir parcouru, il la tendit à l'étranger qui finit par dire : "Vous allez partir ?

\- Oui, et il semble que la grêle s'est arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée", répondit Gandalf, "Nous partons sur le champ."

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le coussin disparut aussitôt que Gandalf le déposa au sol et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Dans la rue blanche recouverte de grêlons fondants, Gandalf salua l'étranger et lui dit : "Je l'emmène avec moi, Grands-Pas. Je rejoindrai Isengard par la route secrète. Saruman sera très intéressé."

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Une question de confiance**

Bilbo et Gandalf chevauchaient depuis quelques heures à la suite de leur départ précipité de Bree et le hobbit attendait toujours des explications pour le comportement étrange du magicien. Celui-ci était d'une humeur sombre et silencieuse. D'une part, Bilbo ne savait pas qui était l'étrange personnage de l'auberge avec lequel Gandalf avait échangé maints regards de connivence. D'autre part, il se souvenait vaguement que Saruman était un magicien comme Gandalf mais il ne voyait absolument pas le lien avec sa veste en mithril. Il finit par perdre patience :

"Pourrais-je avoir enfin des explications ? Je croyais que nous étions amis, Gandalf, et que l'on pouvait se faire confiance.

\- Non, Monsieur Sacquet. La confiance entre deux amis, ce n'est pas dire tous ses secrets. C'est être sûr que les secrets gardés ne nuiront pas à l'autre. Car vous aussi vous avez des secrets !

\- Ah bon ?...je..je..".balbutia Bilbo

"Vous ne m'avez jamais dit clairement", reprit Gandalf, "comment vous avez réussi à faire échapper les nains du Palais souterrain de Thranduil, au nez et au menton, parce qu'ils n'ont pas de barbe, d'une multitude d'elfes aguerris, armés jusqu'au bout des oreilles…des oreilles qu'ils ont pourtant fort longues. Je n'ai toujours pas eu des explications claires sur ce que vous faisiez lorsque j'ai sauvé vos amis nains du piège lamentable que leur avait tendu le Roi des Gobelins. Et il ne me semble pas me souvenir vous avoir beaucoup _vu_ au plus fort de la bataille des Cinq Armées alors que je vous cherchais partout pour vous protéger. Alors je ne demande rien, moi. Mais juste, dites-moi Bilbo Sacquet...pouvez-vous en toute amitié me garantir que vos secrets ne me nuiront pas et que je n'en serai pas victime ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous le garantis, Gandalf" répondit Bilbo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors c'est entendu", reprit le magicien, "De la même manière que je vous fais confiance, vous devez me faire confiance. J'espère résoudre votre énigme de veste en mithril qui n'est qu'une partie d'un plus grand ensemble. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes qu'un petit semi-homme perdu dans le vaste monde, après tout."

Cette conversation avait laissé un goût amer et un sentiment de malaise chez Bilbo. Les contrées qu'il était en train de traverser avec Gandalf étaient à l'image de son humeur. Grise, lugubre, voire sinistre. Seuls quelques arbres desséchés ponctuaient les étendues d'herbe rase et sèche qui partaient à l'assaut de collines où pointaient des rochers menaçants.

Gandalf finit par rompre le silence pesant : "Nous sommes dans une région appelée Cardolan, jadis prospère. Il y a bien longtemps ce pays comme tant d'autres a été menacé par les armées du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, un être puissant, corrompu et malfaisant. Le Prince de Cardolan fit appel à un royaume voisin, l'Arthedain, avec qui le Cardolan avait eu de maints conflits par le passé. Le Prince rencontra le souverain de l'Arthedain, appelé Arveleg. Ils aplanirent leurs querelles, firent la paix et devinrent amis. Le Roi Sorcier arriva finalement en Cardolan avec ses hordes de trolls, d'orques et bien pire encore. Les armées du Prince durent se réfugier sur les hauteurs que vous voyez là-bas au nord-ouest, les Hauts des Galgals. Il y avait là une ville avec de solides remparts. Arveleg fit passer le message qu'il attaquerait les flancs de l'armée du Roi Sorcier et que le Prince de Cardolan pouvait sortir de la ville et attaquer à son tour en prenant ainsi l'armée ennemie en tenaille. Le Prince attaqua mais aucune aide ne vint d'Arveleg. La dernière armée du Cardolan menée par le Prince se battit vaillamment jusqu'au dernier homme mais elle fut anéantie et le Prince fut tué au combat par le Roi Sorcier lui-même."

\- Mais pourquoi Arveleg n'est-il pas venu ?" demanda Bilbo, choqué par cette trahison.

Gandalf répondit d'une voix pleine de colère, comme s'il revivait ces évènements : "Arveleg profita de ce que l'attention de tout le monde était concentrée sur les Hauts des Galgals pour aller sur une autre colline, à Amon Sûl, où il s'empara d'un objet magique, un Palantir, qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde posséder et conserver. Avec ce Palantir il pourrait voir à distance ce qu'il se passe et observer les déplacements des armées du Roi Sorcier pour mieux le surprendre et le vaincre. Mais il interpréta mal ce qu'il vit dans le Palantir. C'était un objet bien trop puissant pour lui et qu'il ne savait pas bien maîtriser. Il fut finalement tué par les armées du Roi Sorcier et une partie de son peuple massacré."

\- Et le Roi Sorcier récupéra le Palantir…" ajouta Bilbo soudain très nerveux.

Gandalf mit un petit moment avant de répondre avec un léger sourire : "Disons qu'un magicien arriva juste à temps pour mettre le Palantir en lieu sûr."

Le silence retomba, encore plus pesant qu'avant et jamais Bilbo n'avait autant senti le poids de l'anneau dans sa poche. L'histoire d'Arveleg était un clair avertissement contre les objets magiques mal maîtrisés.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gandalf et Bilbo aboutirent sur les rives d'un grand fleuve appelé Gwathlo ou Fleuve de l'Ombre avec des eaux sombres chargées de matières huileuses et visqueuses provenant de vastes marais en amont :

Il y avait un grand pont plus loin" dit Gandalf "mais là aussi la folie des Hommes l'a détruit. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de traverser directement le fleuve.

\- Mais comment ? Il est trop profond, trop large et trop...sale.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas trop mettre ce point en avant lorsque je négocierai dans quelques instants…

\- Négocier ?...mais avec qui ?" s'étonna Bilbo en tournant la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

C'est alors que l'une des plus répugnantes créatures que Bilbo ait jamais vu, sortit la tête du fleuve et leur fit signe d'approcher.

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Une traversée de l'eau et du feu**

Emergeait de l'eau une tête visqueuse de poisson avec quelques traits de visage humain amaigri. Elle était portée par un cou flasque avec des ouvertures des deux côtés qui laissaient passer des filaments remplis de sang et qui faisaient à chaque respiration un bruit d'accordéon dont le soufflet aurait été troué. Cette tête était soutenue hors de la rivière par deux nageoires allongées recouvertes d'écailles poisseuses et luisantes d'où sortaient des doigts palmés. La tête portait de grands yeux globuleux qui rappelaient à Bilbo ceux de Gollum mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas de paupières et larmoyaient constamment.

"Bien le bonjour, Rafta. Je te présente Bilbo, un Hobbit de la Comté qui a choisi de m'accompagner." dit Gandalf le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Pfff ! Va faire affaire ! Pfff ! Gandalff veut traverssser n'est-ce pas ?". De l'eau jaillissait de la bouche de la créature et accompagnait chaque fin de mots de bruits de lavabo qui se débouche. Bilbo eut soudain inexpliquablement très envie de faire pipi, rien qu'en l'écoutant.

"On ne peut rien te cacher. On fait comme la dernière fois ?

\- C'est sûr ! Pffff ! Mais la ssssomme fera six cette ffffois-ci.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

\- Cinq alors…

\- Quatre, c'est un de plus que la dernière fois

\- Ce Hobbit passsssera pas sans cela…Pfffff !

\- Bon, cinq...D'accord."

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans la bouche de Bilbo mais alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, Rafta disparut brusquement dans l'eau et se mit à nager à une vitesse rapide d'un bord à l'autre au fond du fleuve. De gros bouillons puis de grosses bulles se formèrent à la surface de l'eau. Le bord sculpté du bâton de Gandalf s'illumina alors qu'il le tenait à bout de bras loin devant lui. Brusquement, une étincelle jaillit et des flammes bleues apparurent sur toute la largeur du fleuve. L'eau se mit à bouillir, projetant des colonnes de vapeur vers le ciel. Le cours du fleuve sembla buter et s'arrêter contre les flammes tandis que plus loin les flots se retiraient, laissant apparaître le fond vaseux. "Allons-y !" s'écria Gandalf qui partit au galop sur son cheval en serrant Bilbo contre lui. Ce dernier comprit l'insistance de Gandalf à ce qu'il laissât son poney à l'écurie de Bree. Jamais la pauvre bête n'aurait traversé le fleuve dans ces conditions, même si une montagne de foin doré l'aurait attendu de l'autre côté. Le cheval faillit renverser ses cavaliers lorsqu'il glissa dans la boue vaseuse du lit du fleuve mais se ressaisit à temps pour les amener sain et sauf sur l'autre rive tandis que les flammes s'éteignaient et que dans grand voooouuchchch l'eau du fleuve reprenait son chemin habituel. Des doigts palmés émergèrent de l'eau et saluèrent le succès de l'opération.

D'une voix ahurie Bilbo s'écria : "C'était quoi, ça ?". Gandalf répondit calmement en ajustant son chapeau : "J'ai juste fait une petite étincelle. Vous connaissez mes feux d'artifice…Là ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Pour le reste, "méthane" est le terme qui pourrait le mieux expliquer ce que vous avez vu.

\- Et qu'a eu ce Rafta en échange ? Cinq…?

\- Cinq caisses entières remplies de sangsues. Je les lui ferai livrer. Un délice parait-il tant pour faire des saignées qu'au petit déjeuner.

\- Bon, j'aurais dû vous faire confiance et ne pas vous demander ce secret-là" répliqua Bilbo, nauséeux.

Après cet épisode surprenant, Gandalf et Bilbo chevauchèrent tout droit en direction de hautes montagnes aux pics enneigés qui hérissaient l'horizon au sud-est. La transition entre le fond de la vallée du Gwathlo et les énormes blocs de roches dressés au pied des montagnes était abrupte. Bilbo cherchait désespérément du regard un col ou un chemin qu'ils pourraient emprunter mais ne vit rien de tel. Il commença à dire doucement : "Vous savez, Gandalf, je ne suis pas un bon grimpeur…". Gandalf répondit :

"Alors ça tombe bien, si j'ose dire. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de ce genre de prouesse.

\- Nous avons une montagne devant nous et il me semble qu'elle est infranchissable.

-Tout dépend du point de vue, mon ami."

Gandalf s'arrêta net au pied de la falaise, descendit de cheval, puis recula un peu, marcha sur le côté.

"Gandalf !", s'écria Bilbo, "Vous allez marcher dans une énorme fourmilière !"

Le magicien sourit et se contenta de répondre : "Ne racontez pas à Radagast Le Brun ce que vous allez voir". Gandalf grimpa puis se mit debout au sommet de la fourmilière, écrasant quelques dizaines de milliers de fourmis au passage. "Ah ! Voilà ! On la voit bien d'ici" déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt un endroit à la base de la paroi rocheuse où Bilbo ne remarquait rien de particulier. Le magicien descendit de la fourmilière, en écrasant à nouveau une nouvelle multitude de fourmis zigzaguant hystériquement dans tous les sens. "Ouh !" fit-il quand une colonne de fourmis vengeresses qui s'étaient insinuées sur ses jambes le mordit. Gandalf alla tout droit au pied de la falaise et Bilbo le vit se courber en deux et disparaître dans un trou creusé dans la roche. Une tête de Gandalf amusé par l'air surpris de Bilbo sortit du trou un instant plus tard : "Alors vous venez ?".

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Une traversée de la terre et des airs**

Gandalf avançait en grommelant, courbé en deux, tenant son bâton illuminé dans une main et son chapeau dans l'autre. Bilbo, lui, progressait tranquillement derrière, pas le moins du monde gêné par la hauteur du couloir qu'ils empruntaient.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Voulez-vous que je porte votre chapeau ?

\- Ah non ! Personne ne touche à mon chapeau !

\- Cette galerie, ce n'était pas ce que vous attendiez ?

\- Quand le Roi Dain Pied d'Acier m'a proposé une récompense pour l'aide que j'avais apportée à la reconquête d'Erebor, je lui avais suggéré de me construire une galerie souterraine discrète qui me permettrait d'aller à Isengard sans faire un détour par la Trouée du Rohan. C'est la première fois que je l'emprunte et effectivement, je n'avais pas mentionné que ce serait bien que la hauteur soit normale…Enfin, normale…", dit-il en se retournant brièvement, "Disons, adaptée à toutes les diversités de taille.

\- En plus, on a dû abandonner le cheval.

\- Il a l'habitude et sait où me retrouver...si tout va bien."

Ils marchèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, ponctuées des "Hou !" de Gandalf qui continuait à se faire mordre on ne sait où par des fourmis égarées. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, quand soudain le bâton de Gandalf heurta un obstacle et émit une étincelle. Le magicien eut un mouvement de brusque recul et manqua de tomber sur Bilbo qui se cogna contre ses jambes. Le bâton et le chapeau tombèrent des mains du magicien. Devant eux se dressait en guise de fin du tunnel une paroi rocheuse indiscutablement infranchissable. "Et en plus ils n'ont pas fini leur travail !" soupira Gandalf qui reprenait son équilibre en se retenant aux parois. Des pioches, des pelles et un petit wagon rempli de pierres étaient rangés sur le côté.

"Il n'y a pas de traces de lutte. Les ouvriers nains se sont interrompus et sont simplement partis.

\- Parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose de plus urgent à faire ailleurs", raisonna Bilbo, "Quelque chose comme _emprunter_ une veste en mithril !

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Nous n'avons plus qu'une chose à faire…"

Gandalf reprit son bâton et retourna vers l'entrée qui leur ferait aussi office de sortie.

\- Gandalf, vous oubliez votre chapeau... » dit Bilbo qui n'osait le prendre depuis la remarque que lui avait faite le magicien.

\- Eh bien ! Ramassez-le puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de vous pencher !" répondit Gandalf, visiblement agacé par cette péripétie. Il tourna les talons et reprit dans l'autre sens le chemin du souterrain tandis que le hobbit ramassa le chapeau en grommelant quelques sons inintelligibles. Le magicien marcha très vite et Bilbo, qui portait maintenant son chapeau, eut toutes les peines à le suivre.

Le soir tombant les accueillit de sa lumière dorée. Bilbo remarqua en sortant que la fourmilière avait déjà repris la même forme que lorsqu'ils l'avaient découverte. Le cheval était déjà parti vers un hypothétique point de rendez-vous avec Gandalf.

Bilbo tendit le chapeau à son propriétaire et dit d'un ton déterminé : "Et là je sais ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez invoquer un beau papillon noir et orange, un Papillon Monarque, et vous allez appeler les aigles à la rescousse.

\- Non", répondit simplement Gandalf en reprenant son chapeau et en faisant apparaître un papillon noir et orange. Il lui murmura quelques paroles aux antennes puis le papillon s'envola.

"Non" poursuivit-il, "celui-ci est un Papillon Vice-Roi. Le Monarque a une chair empoisonnée et les oiseaux ne peuvent le manger sans tomber malade. Le Vice-Roi qui, lui, est parfaitement sain et délicieux a pris les mêmes couleurs et ainsi les oiseaux pensent qu'il est empoisonné lui aussi et l'évitent.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir envoyé un Vice-Roi cette fois-ci ?

\- Les Aigles ont une vue perçante et savent distinguer les deux papillons. Nous sommes loin et pour convaincre mon ami le Roi des Aigles de venir, je me devais de lui offrir une petite délicatesse pour la route ! »

Le Roi des Aigles arriva à la nuit tombée et emporta Bilbo et Gandalf sur son dos. Ils se dirigeaient vers les hauteurs quand soudain, déchirant le doux bruit du souffle de l'air sur les plumes, un hennissement et un grognement se firent entendre dans la plaine plus au sud. Le cheval de Gandalf était poursuivi par un warg. L'aigle fondit sur le warg, le prit dans ses pattes griffues, le souleva dans les airs puis le jeta dans les eaux du Gwathlo. Après une majestueuse boucle aérienne, il revint prendre avec plus de délicatesse le cheval. "Etrange ce warg isolé" murmura Gandalf. Bilbo lui aurait volontiers répondu s'il ne faisait pas tous les efforts pour retenir son dîner dans l'estomac. Il ne put retenir un renvoi acide quand il vit une masse grouillante et écumante autour du warg qui se débattait furieusement dans l'eau et entendit Gandalf murmurer : "Ah, mais il lui restait plein de sangsues…".

Nos quatre voyageurs abandonnèrent le warg à son sort et survolèrent de majestueuses montagnes dont les pics reflétaient la lumière de la pleine Lune. Le cheval porté dans les serres de l'aigle s'endormit paisiblement. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'il voyageait de la sorte. C'était peut-être même de la routine. Soudain, une large vallée s'ouvrit et Bilbo vit une tour sombre, grande et mince au centre d'un large cercle de remparts. "Bienvenue à Isengard !" entendit-il.

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Un accueil humide et froid**

"Je préfère que vous ne m'accompagniez pas dans la Tour", déclara Gandalf, "Saruman n'apprécie pas beaucoup les Hobbits." Bilbo regarda avec une certaine déception la tour magistrale et solitaire ornée de pointes à son sommet qui s'élevait derrière les remparts et les arbres. "Restez ici", poursuivit le magicien, "Evidemment n'essayez pas d'entrer derrière moi dans Isengard, mais aussi n'essayez pas de pénétrer dans cette forêt là-bas...Elle est en réalité plus...animée qu'il n'y paraît. Bref, vous ne bougez pas et de toute manière, mon cheval vous surveille." termina Gandalf pointant du doigt le paisible animal qui mâchonnait nonchalamment des herbes sauvages.

En s'approchant des remparts entourant le domaine de Saruman, Gandalf se sentit plus observé qu'à l'accoutumée. On aurait pu croire que l'emblème du grand Magicien Blanc n'était plus une grande main mais un œil perçant. Devant l'entrée percée à travers le mur, il était attendu par Gramlov, le domestique longiligne, toujours élégamment coiffé et habillé de Saruman. Gandalf s'apprêtait à demander à voir son maître avec les formules d'usage qui marquaient le besoin vital de profiter de la sagesse du premier d'entre les Istaris quand une averse soudaine coupa les mots dans sa bouche. Il vit alors une brume violette s'élever du haut de la tour reliée à un nuage isolé. C'était la seule cause possible de cet événement inattendu dans cette matinée somme toute ensoleillée, quoique fraîche. "Tu sens comme mon maître est puissant et comme toi tu n'es bon qu'à produire des flammèches avec ton bâton grossier " semblait lui dire le regard et le sourire insolent de Gramlov.

Gandalf maîtrisa son envie de faire disparaître le nuage en un battement de cil et de transformer Gramlov en crapaud griffu et se dirigea vers la tour en déclarant : "Je vais de ce pas me mettre à l'abri ! Et j'ai de nouvelles informations de la première importance. Saruman doit les connaître sans attendre. Mon pauvre Gramlov, un si bel habit complètement trempé ! Moi, mes habits ne craignent pas la pluie…". Les longues enjambées de Gandalf distancèrent Gramlov qui ne se fatigua même pas à essayer de le rattraper et qui garda son sourire obséquieux jusqu'à ce que le magicien pénètre dans la tour.

L'ascension de la tour essouffla Gandalf qui arriva, haletant, derrière Saruman qui lançait des pastilles brillantes violettes qui se sublimaient dans l'air et généraient un nouveau nuage étrange.

"D'aucuns diraient qu'un petit nuage ou un battement de papillon sur Isengard pourrait provoquer une tempête à Bree" dit Gandalf avec un air innocent.

\- Je ne goûte pas vos plaisanteries, Gandalf", dit Saruman sans se retourner, "Ce sont des expériences de la plus haute importance. Vous rendez vous compte de la puissance que pourrait avoir pour nous la maîtrise du ciel.

\- Je ne me rends compte que _trop_ de cette puissance. C'est pour cela qu'on pourrait préférer laisser la nature et le hasard suivre leur cours. "

Saruman se retourna lentement, le sourcil levé et un fin sourire aux lèvres : "C'est encore Radagast Le Brun qui vous a embrumé l'esprit avec ses idées fumeuses. Vous l'avez encore rencontré le mois dernier. Oui, Gandalf, je vois plus loin que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer." Il fronça soudain les sourcils et le sourire disparut : "Vous avez une fourmi qui se promène sur votre barbe… Vous me dégoûtez." lança-t-il en se retournant vers son nuage violet.

Gandalf dit alors calmement tout en laissant la fourmi se promener à sa guise :

"Vous savez donc la nouvelle que je voulais partager avec vous alors...Ce qui pourrait nous permettre de comprendre le vol de votre objet en mithril dont vous avez bien voulu brièvement m'entretenir à notre précédente rencontre.

\- Parlez, mon ami. Je pourrai vérifier si vos informations recoupent les miennes.

\- Je passais près de la Comté et…

\- Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt que vous portez à ces Hobbits…

\- ...le dénommé Bilbo Sacquet, qui a eu un rôle non négligeable dans la reconquête d'Erebor…

\- ...complètement manipulé par vous, tout comme vous avez manipulé les nains et cela contre mon avis, ce qui a abouti à la destruction dans les flammes d'une paisible ville et de ses habitants, déstabilisant toute une région pourtant pacifiée et menant à la plus grande bataille que ce continent ait connu depuis des décennies…Ah ! Le beau Gardien de la Terre du Milieu...

\- ...et obtenu en échange une veste en mithril qui précisément vient de lui être dérobée.»

Saruman ne l'interrompit plus. "Et cette fois-ci, une ancienne amitié a poussé le voleur ou plutôt l'emprunteur à laisser un message qui est très clair." Gandalf froissa légèrement le papier de la lettre que lui avait fourni Bilbo. Saruman se tourna à nouveau vers lui et fixa du regard ce que Gandalf tenait entre les mains. Le magicien gris poursuivit : "Il est écrit que la veste lui sera rendu _avec des intérêts_. Il est donc évident que l'emprunteur qui est un nain, au vu de cette écriture, compte donc lui rendre non seulement la veste mais aussi lui donner plus de mithril. Or ce métal ne se trouve en quantités importantes qu'en un endroit : les mines de la Moria. Elle est actuellement occupée par les Orques. Je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que les nains sont en train d'essayer de reconquérir les mines de la Moria !"

Saruman souleva les sourcils et haussa les épaules : "Eh bien ! Qu'ils reconquérissent !

\- Ni vous, ni moi ne souhaitons qu'ils réveillent ce qui se cache au fond de ces mines." répliqua immédiatement Gandalf.

\- Il y a plus urgent…" l'interrompit Saruman, "Cet objet que l'on m'a volé...Je veux bien vous en dire plus. Car vous allez avoir pour mission de me le ramener. Il s'agit de l' _Elendilmir_ , l'étoile du Nord, l'un des symboles de la lignée royale d'Arnor. Il s'agit d'un cristal elfique monté sur une couronne en mithril comme vous le savez".

Gandalf en eut le souffle coupé :

"Comment cet objet a-t-il pu être en votre possession ? Il a appartenu au roi Elendil, qui l'a transmis à son fils Isildur. Lorsque celui-ci a été tué par des Orques dans les Marais aux Iris, il a été perdu...perdu en même temps que l'Anneau Unique que portait aussi Isildur ce jour-là.

 _\- Tout_ ce qui a appartenu à Elendil ou Isildur m'intéresse… » répliqua Saruman avec un léger sourire.

\- Avez-vous aussi l'Anneau Unique...ici...quelque part ? Ne me dites pas qu'il a été volé lui aussi…" dit Gandalf en proie à une certaine panique.

\- Non, Lui, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Mais qu'importe. Récemment, un autre objet que la couronne et la veste a été volé dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith dans le Gondor. Un casque en mithril, lui aussi. Le Seigneur Denethor est venu demander mon aide pour le retrouver. Cette tour a beau m'avoir été confiée par le Gondor, je ne me considère pas comme leur obligé. Mais je consens à faire un effort. Visiblement les nains cherchent à récupérer le plus de mithril possible, en s'approvisionnant à plusieurs sources. Tout semble lié.

\- Le mithril est un métal qui permet de faire des armures à la fois légères et extrêmement solides. Ils vont le fondre et l'utiliser à cet usage dans leur reconquête des mines.

\- C'est pourquoi vous devez, sans tarder, partir me récupérer l' _Elendilmir_. Moi, Saruman, le premier de l'Ordre des Istaris vous le commande solennellement. Vous savez ce que veut dire une désobéissance à une telle quête.

\- Oui, Saruman.

\- Et au passage ramenez aussi le casque du Gondor, tant que vous y êtes. La veste en mithril qu'ils se la gardent si ça leur chante.

\- Oui, Saruman.

\- Et je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez à nouveau des conquêtes des nains. Vous arrivez, vous repérez, vous récupérez. C'est tout. Quant à ce qui se cache dans ces mines...Que l'Ombre Et La Flamme engloutisse des Orques ou des nains nous est parfaitement indifférent.

\- Oui, Saruman.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai augmenté la sécurité de l'Isengard. Je ne sais comment ces nains s'y sont pris pour accéder à l' _Elendilmir_. C'est la dernière fois qu'une telle chose se produit. J'ai créé de nouveaux gardiens très efficaces. Vous ne les avez même pas remarqués car je savais que vous viendriez et je vous ai laissé entrer. Ils laisseront votre cheval tranquille. Par contre, tout autre intrus dans les parages sera impitoyablement éliminé.

Et là, Gandalf pâlit.

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Une fin d'aventure**

Bilbo se reposait sous le soleil, un brin d'herbe entre les dents. Il méditait sur le début et la fin de ses nouvelles aventures. Sa Colline lui manquait beaucoup moins que lors de son premier voyage. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il n'était jamais tout à fait revenu dans la Comté. Ses pensées s'étaient échappées sans cesse vers des contrées lointaines et au moins ici son corps était-il en accord avec son esprit. Il venait de placer de nouveaux souvenirs sur une partie de la Terre du Milieu jusqu'alors inexplorée. Le Hobbit était ainsi déçu de la tournure des évènements : Gandalf et Saruman allaient résoudre l'énigme et les nains viendraient lui rendre la veste tôt ou tard. Il demanderait alors aux nains de lui faire des serrures et des barreaux pour sa demeure en dédommagement. La sécurité de l'anneau serait alors assurée. Tout serait fini.

Cette aventure-ci paraissait bien simple par rapport à la précédente. Et surtout il n'avait pris aucune initiative, aucun risque. Il avait été un simple voyageur avec pour guide un magicien talentueux et bougon. Bilbo s'en voulait d'attendre là, de suivre comme un bon élève les instructions de Gandalf. Sa main chercha le pommeau de son épée Dard, qu'il avait failli oublier en partant. Les doigts de l'autre main effleurèrent la surface de l'anneau selon un trajet familier. "Je peux devenir invisible, je peux détecter des gobelins à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde, j'ai échappé à un dragon, à des trolls, à des orques, à des gobelins et à un lanceur d'énigmes obscur. Je peux bien aller me promener un peu et me dégourdir les jambes !"

Il voulut jeter un coup d'œil au cheval mais c'est une autre forme qui retint son regard. Une forme trapue et massive venue de nulle part se tenait à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait les remparts d'Isengard. Bilbo cligna des yeux pour mieux voir et la forme se trouvait un peu plus proche. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de masse d'argile mêlée à des pierres grossières avec une vague forme humaine. Deux orifices semblaient indiquer des yeux et les mains fermées en poings étaient démesurément grosses par rapport au reste du corps. Ce qui ressemblait à une statue semblait à tout moment immobile. Pourtant, après chaque clignement des yeux, elle était plus proche. Bilbo cligna rapidement, et la statue se rapprochait juste un peu entre chaque battement. Bilbo ferma longtemps les yeux puis les rouvrit et fut surpris de la trouver aussi proche. Amusé et fasciné, Bilbo semblait jouer à _1,2,3, Soleil !_ sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Pourtant si à ce moment il avait regardé derrière son dos, il aurait vu de multiples autres statues, copies conformes de la précédente et qui avaient le même comportement étrange pour qui "jouerait" avec elles.

Bilbo fixa alors du regard la statue et décida qu'il essaierait de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans cligner des yeux pour voir ce qui allait se passer et voir _vraiment_ la statue bouger. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de fixer les deux orifices sombres sur la tête grossière. Sa vue commença à se brouiller à cause des larmes qui perlaient puis commençaient à diluer sa vision. Ses paupières le piquaient, le démangeaient et s'alourdissaient, mais il tenait bon. Soudain, un trait sombre passa dans son champ de vision et un choc retentit. De surprise, il dut cligner des yeux. Le cheval de Gandalf avait renversé la statue qui se trouvait à terre quasiment à ses pieds. Le cheval replia ses pattes, posa son ventre sur le sol et agita la tête de bas en haut en émettant de rapides hennissements. Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il était cerné par les statues et grimpa comme on escalade un rocher sur le dos du cheval qui se redressa aussitôt et sauta par-dessus le cercle hostile en reversant une autre statue d'un coup de sabot au passage. Bilbo était agrippé à l'arrière de la crinière, secoué à chaque fois qu'un sabot touchait le sol, ses battements de cœur à contre-temps du galop le secouant presque tout autant. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles et il préféra fermer les yeux.

La course folle semblait durer une éternité. Le cheval suivait les bords d'une rivière et s'éloignait des montagnes. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un paysage de basses collines ponctuées de gros rochers aplatis, des tremblements supplémentaires se firent sentir. Le cheval pila net manquant de faire basculer Bilbo par-dessus sa tête mais le Hobbit se rattrapa juste à temps et pendait maintenant accroché sur le côté du cou de l'animal. C'était la terre qui tremblait de plus en plus fort. Surgissant du haut d'une colline un grand troupeau de bisons apparut et fondit droit sur eux. Alors que Bilbo peinait à se remettre en équilibre sur son dos, le cheval s'élança vers la seule direction encore ouverte mais celle-ci menait tout droit à la rivière. Bilbo essaya une manœuvre désespérée pour se remettre à califourchon mais sa main et son pied dérapèrent et il finit par tomber en rebondissant au sol. Le troupeau de bison fonçait inexorablement sur lui. Un son de cor se fit soudain entendre et une horde de cavaliers surgirent par les côtés, coupant la route entre les bisons et Bilbo. Les bisons amorcèrent une courbe, trop large pour éviter les premiers cavaliers qui furent heurtés de plein fouet et projetés à plusieurs mètres. Mais les bisons ne purent aller bien loin car des lances affûtées commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux de tous les côtés.

Bilbo avait atterri sur le sol meuble d'une tourbière sur le côté de la rivière. Il avait très mal à l'épaule et au bras sur lesquels il était tombé. Il ne pouvait plus les bouger sans ressentir de terribles douleurs. Le cheval de Gandalf revint vers Bilbo et se posta devant le Hobbit tandis que l'un des cavaliers s'avançait vers lui. Le cheval montra clairement son intention de ne pas bouger d'un pouce pour laisser le cavalier s'approcher de Bilbo. Le cavalier enleva son casque à panache, dévoilant le visage noble d'un homme dans la force de l'âge aux cheveux et aux sourcils blonds. Il déclara tant au Hobbit à terre qu'au cheval : "Tu n'as rien à craindre si tu viens en paix sur les terres de mon Royaume. Mon nom est Theoden." Le cheval de Gandalf s'écarta alors et repartit au galop le long de la rivière vers Isengard, laissant Bilbo avec la troupe des cavaliers du Roi du Rohan.

 **Chapitre 9**

 **De tristes retrouvailles**

 _La chevauchée ne s'achève que quand Arda arrêtera_

 _De tourner dans sa ronde autour d'un astre déjà froid_

 _Les flots ondulants et blonds des cheveux dans le vent_

 _La chaleur rousse du feu et les rires des enfants_

 _Continueront à offrir à tous les survivants_

 _Le réconfort et l'espoir d'un destin plus grand_

 _Et ton souvenir, cavalier du Rohan_

 _Poursuivra sa course de hameaux en villages_

 _En histoires de bravoure, en leçons de courage_

 _On pourrait croire au repos du guerrier_

 _Mais tu n'as fait que changer de destrier_

Le chant funéraire repris en chœur par l'ensemble des soldats remplit l'espace de la plaine, accompagné du claquement des bannières au vent. Les deux cavaliers qui avaient péri au cours de cette chasse entrèrent dans leur dernière demeure : un monticule de terre érigé au bord des tourbières qui sera recouvert d'herbes et de mousses dès les prochaines pluies.

Bilbo était allongé sur son côté sain, tandis que tout son autre flanc lui faisait mal. Il devait avoir l'épaule brisée et un bras cassé. Le guérisseur de la troupe avait stabilisé les fractures avec des bouts de bois et des ficelles dont la mise en place avait nécessité un doigté particulier vu la taille du patient. Le guérisseur avait cependant soigné de nombreux enfants qui avaient chuté lors de leurs premières leçons d'équitation et avait fait au mieux. Les fractures étaient cependant multiples, profondes et complexes.

Le roi Theoden n'avait voulu savoir que le nom et la provenance du Hobbit et avait immédiatement ordonné des soins pour lui. "Les explications viendront plus tard. Il ne sera pas dit que le premier Semi-Homme à visiter ce Royaume sous mon règne a été maltraité." Maintenant le Roi supervisait le découpage puis le transport de la viande de dizaines de bisons qui allait être salée ou fumée et qui assurerait un hiver sans famine d'Aldburg à Edoras. La tradition voulait que la fumaison devait se faire sur un feu de bois mélangé aux crins des chevaux morts au cours de la chasse pour donner un goût de caractère à la viande et lui transmettre des vertus médicinales.

Gandalf arriva dans la soirée sur son cheval. Le magicien se précipita vers son ami hobbit, lui prit sa petite tête entre ses grosses mains et Bilbo vit des larmes apparaître au seuil de ses paupières. "Je suis désolé pour tout. Jamais cet enchaînement d'évènements n'aurait dû arriver." Le regard de Gandalf se porta sur les blessures. "Je ne peux rien faire. Mais je connais quelqu'un dont les compétences en la matière dépassent les miennes." dit le magicien avant de souffler doucement sur le visage de Bilbo qui s'endormit paisiblement et ne souffrait plus.

"Nous ne l'avons pas vu", expliqua Theoden, "il était caché par cette colline, nous avons continué à pousser le troupeau vers la rivière. C'est le Maréchal Aelfryd qui a réussi à barrer la route du troupeau et à le sauver. Cela m'a coûté quatre hommes : deux morts et deux blessés qui ne chevaucheront plus jamais. Cela en valait-il la peine, Gandalf ? Dites-moi que je puisse le dire à leurs femmes et leurs enfants.

Les Hobbits et Bilbo en particulier font partie des êtres simples qui sont la vraie richesse d'un pays. Est-ce à nous de décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir ? On ne peut pas mettre des vies sur les plateaux d'une balance et attendre que cela s'équilibre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sans Bilbo l'avenir serait différent. Oui, très différent.

\- Où comptez-vous aller avec lui ?

\- La Dame de Lorien est la seule qui peut l'aider et guérir complètement ses blessures. Nous remontrons donc vers le nord.

\- Vous ne comptez pas passer par la forêt hantée de Fangorn... Si ? Finalement pour aller voir une sorcière ça a le mérite de la cohérence."

Gandalf ne releva pas le terme qui venait d'être employé par un Rohirrim pour qui, comme pour tous les autres, tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de 3 jours à cheval d'Edoras était forcément maléfique.

\- On pourrait passer à flanc de montagne mais cela prendrait trop de temps. Nous allons passer par la forêt...mais nous n'en verrons que les cimes. »

Et Gandalf fit apparaître cinq papillons Vice-Roi. Après un instant d'hésitation, il en ajouta un sixième. Mais plus tard dans la nuit il dut se résoudre à l'idée que les Aigles ne se commandent pas comme on commande un porteur ou un cheval dans les rues de Minas Tirith. Il pensa avec ironie qu'il était peut-être aussi responsable avec ses papillons que Saruman avec ses nuages violets des dérèglements climatiques. La traversée de la forêt de Fangorn par leurs propres moyens devenait inévitable.

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Une colère royale**

"Mais il est devenu complètement fou !". Ainsi résonna la voix de Dain Pied d'Acier, et elle se répercuta sur les multiples parois et piliers aux motifs géométriques des innombrables salles d'Erebor. Le Roi Sous la Montagne descendit de son immense trône et frappa de son pied le sol de marbre ce qui acheva de réveiller tous les échos qui formèrent ensemble un rugissement. Un instant, les habitants de la ville de Dale voisine crurent qu'un dragon était de retour.

"Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ici comment une expédition de reconnaissance menée par Balin et son clan s'est transformée en une armée de reconquête des mines ?". Personne n'osa répondre directement à la question mais l'indéniable attrait de la richesse du mithril était dans tous les esprits.

L'un des chefs de clan présent, Gloin, avala sa salive et finit par dire : "D'autres clans que celui de Balin se sont joints à l'expédition. Il y a le clan de Dwalin, de Frar, et…"ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et la tête et en regardant le bout de sa barbe rousse, "le clan de mon frère Oin." Tandis que Dain, écarlate, essayait d'apaiser sa respiration pour pouvoir répondre, son conseiller Borin, à la tête ronde et à la barbe soigneusement taillée sentit le besoin d'ajouter : "C'est peut-être, Sire, le résultat de votre politique de promotion de l'autonomie des clans". La réponse ne se fit plus attendre : "Eh bien ils peuvent aller _metun caragu sighim rukas_ avec leur autonomie des clans ! Une telle décision ne peut être prise que par le Roi sous la Montagne et avec tous les chefs de clan qui siègent dans la Salle des Bannières !". Borin sourit et ajouta en s'inclinant : "On ne peut mieux dire !".

Mais Dain n'écoutait pas et se planta en face de Gloin :

"Toi, tu vas aller me chercher ton frère et tous les autres _shirumunds_ de son clan et des autres et me les ramener à Erebor aussi vite que s'ils avaient un feu de forge dans le _garak_ , compris ?

\- Seul ?

\- Non, avec tout ton clan pour montrer ma détermination.

\- Et s'ils ne veulent pas obéir et revenir ?

\- Nous utiliserons alors tous les moyens nécessaires… »

Dori, qui assistait de plus en plus effaré à la scène, ne put rester silencieux : "Mais enfin...Nous n'allons pas rallumer une guerre des clans pour ça. Les mines de la Moria sont le territoire légitime du peuple de Durin.

Et justement le Fléau de Durin est toujours tapi dans les profondeurs de cette mine. Qu'avons-nous besoin d'aller au-devant d'une malédiction alors que nous sommes encore riches de tous les trésors accumulés ici ? Le commerce est florissant d'Erebor jusqu'aux Montagnes de Fer. Nous avons acheté la moitié des auberges et des mines d'argent et de fer d'ici à Pelargir et même investi dans la naphte du Harad.

Mais le mithril...Il nous en manque...Il est extrêmement cher. Si on nous attaque, nous n'en aurons pas assez pour refaire de nouvelles armures… » argumenta Dori mais Dain préféra l'ignorer : « J'ai besoin de tous les nains valides pour lancer le projet de Dwinek : une machine qui couple la puissance de la vapeur à des roues. On peut les faire circuler sur des voies de fer et pas seulement dans les mines. Construisons, bâtissons ! Ne nous éparpillons pas en des quêtes maudites par avance et inutiles. Il est temps de passer à un autre Age." finit par lancer Dain avec une certaine exaltation. Il se rassit sur son trône, avec la figure de celui qui a accompli son devoir. Gloin hésita à lui faire part de son mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette mission mais il finit par s'incliner et partir préparer l'expédition pour ramener les clans rebelles.

Un peu plus tard, Gloin marchait tête baissée et perdu dans des pensées anxieuses quand il arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Il y trouva son fils Gimli qui s'entraînait au combat rapproché à la hache et au bouclier avec son ami Gamil, un jeune nain un peu moins trapu que les autres et à l'allure un peu plus fragile : "Gimli, nous allons partir en campagne militaire dans l'ouest avec le clan. Il est temps que tu partes toi aussi. Tu as l'âge de rejoindre la formation. Le départ est prévu demain." Le visage de Gimli se figea. Il se tourna vers Gamil puis à nouveau vers son père :

"Mais Gamil ne pourra pas me suivre.

\- C'est exact, fiston. Il est encore trop jeune. Pas assez expérimenté. Partir le mettrait en danger.

\- Mais je veux partir. Je suis prêt." s'écria Gamil.

Gloin réfléchit. Il avait prévu de ramener à la raison Balin et les autres. Ces derniers s'étaient laissé emporter par leur enthousiasme et il ne doutait pas un instant que la ferme position de Dain allait les faire revenir. Son mauvais pressentiment initial s'était évaporé et il supposait que le risque de conflit était très faible. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il partait en confiance avec son fils pour la première fois. Ainsi, il céda : "Nous demanderons à ton père, Gamil. S'il est d'accord tu seras sous la protection de Gimli et sous ma protection directe." Des "Merci, papa !" résonnèrent joyeusement entre les coups métalliques des autres jeunes à l'entraînement.

Bombur montait la garde du coffre royal. Il aurait pu être fier de cette charge honorifique qu'on lui avait confiée. Il était tellement obèse que c'est l'une des seules charges qu'on le croyait encore capable d'accomplir. En tant que l'un des Douze qui avait accompagné Thorin, il était respecté par tous les nains communs mais ne pouvait ignorer les moqueries des Neuf autres encore vivants. "On se demande qui est le coffre ici" lui lançaient-ils à la cantonade quand ils venaient le visiter. Seul Ori venait manger de bon cœur avec lui de juteuses saucisses de sanglier accompagnées de purée de marrons aux truffes en se remémorant leurs aventures. Cependant, Bombur soupçonnait que cette gentillesse avait caché quelque chose de plus sombre. Ce ne pouvait être que pendant un tel intermède gourmand que des voleurs avaient dérobé le contenu du coffre. Il avait failli avaler de travers son bretzel lorsqu'il avait découvert un peu plus tard la porte légèrement mal refermée. Depuis, il n'avait rien dit à personne...et gardait un coffre vide dans sa superbe armure dorée (déjà deux fois élargie). A plusieurs reprises, il avait essayé d'assembler assez de courage pour en informer Dain ou au moins Borin mais à chaque fois il abandonnait. Aujourd'hui il avait avalé une double ration de pâte de noisette pour se donner du courage mais il était devenu évident que le Roi n'était pas d'humeur à entendre de telles révélations. Et Bombur avait sa fierté : non, il ne serait pas dit que c'était sous sa garde que l'on avait dérobé les Trois Anneaux de Pouvoir des Nains.

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Un nouvel adulte**

Gloin décida de faire passer l'armée de son clan par l'enchaînement de vallées au sud des Montagnes Grises, avec pour objectif d'éviter la Forêt Noire. Les relations étaient toujours un peu tendues avec les Elfes, malgré une once de cordialité froide et de respect distant qui s'était immiscée entre les deux peuples à la suite de la libération d'Erebor. Lors du départ, le chef de clan avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir la face ronde de Borin se mêler à sa troupe. La raison de sa présence était très claire : au moindre signe que Gloin allait se faire convaincre par les autres clans de conquérir la Moria, Borin devait immédiatement revenir vers Erebor et en informer Dain. Ce qui était en jeu était la partition définitive en deux des clans de nains, jadis patiemment et difficilement unis par Thorin autour de l'espoir de reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire. Celle-ci ayant eu lieu, les forces de division se remettaient à l'œuvre sur l'opportunité d'une conquête supplémentaire. Et Gloin ne se sentait pas de l'étoffe de Thorin pour recoller les morceaux.

Profitant d'un moment où Gimli était séparé de son ami Gamil, Gloin s'approcha de son fils et le regarda de la tête au pied dans sa nouvelle armure, qui n'avait aucun défaut ni éraflure, comme un nouveau-né. "Je suis fier de toi. Tu deviens adulte mais pas seulement parce que tu deviens un soldat. Tu as Gamil sous ta responsabilité. Devenir adulte c'est savoir prendre soin de quelqu'un". Gimli écouta avec application ces paroles mais quelque chose de plus urgent lui taraudait l'esprit :

"Est-ce vrai que derrière ces montagnes c'est l'endroit d'où est venu le dragon Smaug ?

\- La Lande Desséchée, oui. Et il doit y avoir encore des dragons là-bas.

\- Qui peuvent venir nous attaquer ? Qui peuvent nous reprendre la Montagne ?"

Après un moment d'hésitation, Gloin lâcha un "Oui...à tout moment", sans aucun compromis. Il vit son fils percer du regard les montagnes et les moindres interstices entre les pics avec un regard mêlant fascination, peur et détermination. "Comprendre et accepter cela, c'est aussi devenir adulte" dit doucement Gloin.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Soleil déclinait quand le campement fut installé entre les arbres au milieu des buissons. La Forêt Noire touchait à cet endroit les Montagnes Grises et il était impossible de passer plus à l'ouest sans y mettre les pieds. Chacun avait bien compris les consignes : on ne coupe aucun arbre, on ne lève pas sa hache inutilement, on maîtrise bien la force des feux et on parle doucement (et si possible poliment). La nuit était tombée, quand Gamil s'approcha de Gimli et lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Viens j'ai des trucs à te montrer ! On va se mettre à l'écart". Gimli observa le visage de son ami qui soulevait ses sourcils en vagues rapides. Instinctivement, Gimli jeta un regard vers son père qui subissait un discours de Borin sur la nécessaire application des lois royales sur l'entretien des cheminées de forge, et il se sentit libre de suivre Gamil. Ils se cachèrent plus loin dans les buissons et Gamil dit : "C'est Runak qui me les a filés. Ca circule dans le camp." Il s'agissait de petites cartes avec des dessins de femmes naines sans barbe et habillées _à l'humaine_ , ce qui était une nouveauté d'un troublant exotisme et visiblement source de grande excitation pour les jeunes nains.

Ils étaient en train de contempler ces dessins sous tous les angles, lorsque le ronronnement des conversations et de la cantine en provenance du camp s'interrompit brusquement, laissant place à des bruits de métal, des sifflements suivis de hurlements. Les deux nains levèrent la tête vers le camp et virent passer au-dessus d'eux de grandes silhouettes qui, tout en sautant d'arbres en arbres, décochaient des flèches en direction du camp. Gimli comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque et déjà se préparait à bondir pour se battre et retrouver son père quand des elfes atterrirent au sol devant eux et formèrent un rang qui avança vers le camp en leur tournant le dos. Gimli réfléchissait en avançant lentement derrière comment attaquer d'un coup le plus d'elfes possible quand trois guerriers nains se jetèrent sur les elfes. Ces nains furent impitoyablement découpés par des lames elfiques prestement maniées. Un cri étouffé retentit derrière Gimli qui se retourna et qui eut juste le temps de voir Gamil, livide, se mettre à courir vers la forêt à l'opposé du camp. Une fraction de seconde, Gimli ne sut quoi faire puis se rappelant qu'il avait la responsabilité de Gamil, il se mit à courir lui aussi pour essayer de le rattraper, tout en le traitant de _shirumund_ et en ayant une pensée inquiète pour son père.

Gimli eut toutes les peines à suivre Gamil qui passait à toute allure entre les buissons par des sentiers sans doute empruntés habituellement par des renards ou des sangliers. Il finit par rattraper Gamil qui se tenait debout, pétrifié de peur, immobile comme enraciné au sol : au bout du sentier se trouvait...une gigantesque araignée.

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Un aller sans retour**

Legolas leva le bras et les elfes achevèrent leur geste en cours puis se figèrent en attitude défensive. A part une action suicidaire et parfaitement inutile d'un nain qui finit criblé de flèches, les membres survivants du clan de Gloin se figèrent à leur tour et jetèrent sur les assaillants des regards à transformer du lait en vinaigre. Gloin jeta avec morgue sa hache à terre, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Legolas. Ce dernier déclara : "Faites-les prisonniers. Je crois qu'ils ont compris". Tandis que le cliquetis des armes jetées à terre retentissait, Gloin cherchait fiévreusement du regard son fils et Gamil, mais ne les vit pas, ni parmi les morts, ce qui le rassura, ni parmi les vivants, ce qui fit monter son inquiétude.

"Cherchez partout dans la forêt sur un large périmètre", commanda Legolas, "Je veux qu'aucun ne s'échappe et ne donne une quelconque alerte". Une vingtaine d'elfes s'élancèrent de leurs longues jambes dans toutes les directions.

"Mais enfin qu'avons-nous fait ?" dit Borin qui s'était caché dans une tente au premier sifflement de flèche, "Nous avons scrupuleusement respecté le protocole d'accord du…

Vous osez demander ce que vous avez fait…" l'interrompit Legolas, en plissant les yeux et avec la moue de quelqu'un qui sent du fumier pour la première fois.

Gloin, qui commençait à comprendre que les clans qui les avait précédés n'avaient pas finis en bon terme avec les Elfes, fut partagé entre l'envie de se disculper tel Borin, et l'envie ne pas se désolidariser des autres clans. Pourtant, les informations reçues à Erebor mentionnaient bien que les différents clans rebelles avaient réussi à atteindre l'entrée des mines de la Moria et donc n'avaient pas été faits prisonniers par les Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Que pouvait-il s'être passé entre temps ?

Guilin et Lorgan, deux des elfes envoyés par Legolas, avaient trouvé éparpillées à terre les petites cartes avec les dessins de naines. Un "Je les préfère encore avec la barbe, ça cache au moins une partie de leur laideur !' fut lancé suivi de ricanements. Puis ils suivirent les sentiers entre les buissons, les sens en alerte, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Ils arrivèrent devant la carcasse d'une gigantesque araignée qui devait dater de la période pas si lointaine où la Forêt Noire avait vu pulluler ces animaux infernaux. Elle avait dû être tuée par des elfes et une partie de la carapace criblée d'impacts de flèches s'était effondrée.

"On regarde à l'intérieur ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? S'ils l'ont vu, ils sont suffisamment bêtes pour croire que c'était une araignée vivante et détaler dans la direction opposée.

\- Ouais, en plus ça doit sentir comme un troll éventré là-dedans…"

Les deux elfes s'éloignèrent rapidement et les minutes les plus longues de toute la jeune existence de Gamil et Gimli se terminèrent. Ils étaient recroquevillés et serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la carapace de l'araignée, au milieu de lambeaux de chair desséchés. Aucun ver ni la moindre petite bactérie n'avait réussi à se nourrir du cadavre de l'araignée tellement sa chair était toxique. L'odeur tenait plus de la cave humide que de la pourriture.

Les deux nains entendirent un instant plus tard les elfes revenir bredouilles au camp. Ils sortirent lentement de leur cachette et sentir l'air frais de la nuit les soulagea. Gimli souhaitait retourner au camp et connaître le sort de son père. Il l'aurait fait s'il avait été seul mais c'était impossible avec un Gamil à surveiller, incapable de se défendre. C'était pourtant lui qui avait fini par remarquer que l'araignée était morte et leur avait permis de se cacher avec efficacité. Sans cela, Gimli aurait attaqué tête baissée les deux elfes et nul ne sait ce qui se serait passé. "Finalement qui protège qui ?" se dit rapidement Gimli, avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

Les deux nains eurent pour intention de retourner vers Erebor et de donner l'alerte. Mais, désorientés et sans repères dans la nuit de la Forêt Noire, ils partirent dans la direction opposée. Au lever du jour, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient le Soleil dans le dos alors qu'ils auraient dû l'avoir en face. On ne passe pas une grande partie de sa vie dans des salles creusées dans la roche sans développer un sens de l'orientation déficient une fois dehors. De plus, une grande partie de leur attention était mobilisée par la surveillance des branches des arbres. Ils craignaient à tout moment que des elfes puissent s'y cacher et les transpercer de flèches.

C'est ainsi qu'après un long moment, ils virent avec soulagement la voûte de la forêt s'ouvrir sur une clairière où coulait une rivière dont le doux glou-glou leur mit du baume au cœur. Mais leur espoir allait être de courte durée. Toute végétation autour de la rivière était desséchée et morte. Les joncs se désintégraient en poussière dès qu'on les touchait. Des amas de poissons morts et de grenouilles gonflées et puantes s'accumulaient là où le courant les poussait contre les rochers. Une libellule complètement décolorée et avec des boursouflures sur tout le corps voleta péniblement vers Gamil, s'écrasa au sol et ne bougea plus. Les deux nains n'avaient aucune explication à donner à cette vision d'horreur, mais ils en avaient une pour le fait qu'ils n'étaient jamais passés par ici : ils étaient bien perdus.

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Une invitation sans hôte**

Les deux nains traversèrent la rivière en passant de rochers en rochers et en se bouchant le nez dès qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leur bras comme balanciers pour maintenir l'équilibre. L'odeur des poissons morts était lourde et agressive. Ils atteignirent l'autre rive où des feuilles mortes craquèrent sous leurs bottes. Ils remarquèrent que parmi les êtres vivants, seuls les champignons semblaient profiter de la situation: le sol était parcouru d'innombrables filaments et de grosses et grasses têtes de champignons prospéraient de la décomposition de tous les autres animaux et végétaux. L'effleurement d'une de ces têtes par Gimli provoqua une éruption de spores qui le fit éternuer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ils poursuivirent leur route pendant des heures. Ils en étaient à l'état où seul avancer mécaniquement devant soi était une option envisageable. La tête complètement vide, hagards, ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte du retour d'un environnement normal. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils étaient ensemble, seuls. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur eux et ils continuèrent à marcher. Leurs sens étaient tellement engourdis qui ni la faim, ni la soif ne les réveillèrent de leur torpeur. Aucun ne saurait dire s'ils somnolaient, s'ils rêvaient éveillés, ou dormaient vraiment tout en marchant.

Les arbres de la forêt finirent par s'espacer à nouveau à la tombée du Soleil et c'est là qu'ils leurs esprits se ranimèrent, secouant leur lassitude. La première chose dont ils eurent vraiment conscience depuis longtemps furent d'énormes abeilles qui vrombissaient tout en se dépêchant de recueillir les dernières gouttes de nectar et de pollen avant que les fleurs ne se referment pour la nuit. De majestueux chênes étalaient leurs branches en bordure d'un pâturage et Gimli et Gamil distinguèrent une palissade et une porte en bois assez haute. Derrière, ils purent voir des jardins et des bâtiments faits de larges troncs et recouverts de toit de chaume. Les abeilles géantes retournaient vers des rangées de ruches au toit de paille. La faim et la soif se jetèrent sur les estomacs des nains et leur firent se tortiller les intestins. A leur grande surprise, la porte en bois était ouverte et ils ne se firent pas prier pour rentrer dans le jardin puis dans la maison.

Le vaste intérieur, soutenu par de solides poutres, était constitué d'une seule pièce qui tenait à la fois de la cuisine et de l'étable. Une vache, des lapins, des chèvres et des moutons, ainsi que deux souris, l'une blanche, l'autre noire déambulaient tranquillement. De la nourriture pour tous ces animaux était dispersée aux différents coins de la pièce. Mais les nains virent un autre genre de nourriture plus adapté à leur état : des jarres remplies de miel, des tonneaux d'hydromel, des montagnes de pain d'épices, des masses de beurre et de fromage, et des paniers de fruits de toutes sortes. Les deux nains se jetèrent sur ces victuailles sans se poser la moindre question sur l'habitant de cette maison. A en juger par la taille des meubles ce devait être quelqu'un de très grand, même pour des normes humaines.

Les deux souris étaient particulièrement intriguées par les nouveaux visiteurs qui finirent par leur donner des petits bouts de pain et de fromage. La souris noire attrapait les morceaux avec ses petites pattes de devant et, se dressant sur ses deux autres pattes, grignotait consciencieusement la nourriture offerte. La blanche reniflait la nourriture puis comme cela lui semblait à son goût, alla chiper le morceau que la souris noire était en train de manger. S'ensuivit une belle course-poursuite jusque dans les recoins de la pièce où finalement, la souris noire abandonna la partie et revint vers les nains pour reprendre un nouveau morceau. La blanche lâcha alors sa nourriture et s'empressa de revenir vers la noire pour tenter de reprendre son nouveau repas. La scène se répéta plusieurs fois, ce qui amusa les nains qui mangeaient joyeusement.

La vie revenait dans leurs cœurs mais l'épuisement de la marche se fit rapidement sentir. Il s'agissait d'une fatigue saine cette fois-ci, comme après un bon entraînement à la hache.

"Tu crois que l'on peut dormir en sécurité ici ?" demanda Gamil

\- Si l'habitant de cette maison était là, nous l'aurions déjà vu" répondit Gimli. "Il a dû partir...heu...à la chasse !

\- En pleine nuit ?

\- A la pêche alors...La pêche à la bougie. J'ai vu faire ça sur les rives du Lac d'Esgaroth."

Le souvenir de leur région provoqua un resserrement de leur cœur et assombrit leur humeur. De même l'évocation de la pêche ramena dans leur tête des images de dizaines de poissons flottants le ventre gonflé à l'air mais ils ne surent vraiment pas dire si cela avait été un rêve ou la réalité. Tout cela acheva de drainer toute leur énergie, et ils se couchèrent sur de la paille. Un sommeil lourd les assomma rapidement et ils n'entendirent pas les grondements d'ours qui se propageaient dans la nuit, au loin entre les arbres.

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Deux hôtes et une invitation**

Le réveil fut brutal. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?" dit une forte voix. Si la première partie de la phrase fut perçue par les deux nains comme mélangée à leurs rêves, la deuxième partie fut pleinement entendue dans le monde éveillé. Gamil et Gimli se levèrent en sursaut et eurent la surprise de voir les deux souris détaler de leurs barbes où chacune avait trouvé chaleur et confort pour la nuit.

Devant eux se tenait un homme à la barbe noire épaisse, au large nez, aux sourcils hérissés et avec de grands bras gonflés de muscles. Il était en train d'enfiler une simple tunique de laine. Il devait être arrivé nu dans la maison et la maladresse avec laquelle il s'habillait indiquait que ce geste n'était pas habituel. Gamil raisonna qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette pudeur si son but était de tout de suite les dévorer. Ce dernier terme était apparu spontanément dans son esprit car quelque chose d'animal se dégageait du personnage. Reconnaissant le sursis accordé, il prit son courage et dit : "Nous sommes dé...désolés d'être entré dans votre logis. Nous sommes des voyageurs per..perdus et épuisés et…

\- ...vous êtes des nains et je ne vous aimais déjà pas beaucoup mais après ce que vous avez fait, je vous aime encore moins. Vous avez bien de la chance que, par je ne sais quel miracle, mes deux souris vous aiment suffisamment pour dormir dans votre barbe !

\- Elles sont adorables, on les a nourries hier." ajouta Gamil qui voulut pousser leur avantage.

\- Oui, avec ma nourriture ! Vous, les nains, vous êtes toujours très forts pour prendre et utiliser ce qui ne vous appartient pas. Mais là, ça dépasse toutes les limites. Vous avez pris la vie de toute une rivière et de ses alentours.

\- Ce n'est pas nous !" répondirent les nains à l'unisson, réalisant également que ce qu'ils avaient vu dans un passé rendu flou par leur épuisante marche ne venait pas d'un cauchemar.

Vos semblables ont creusé le sol près des collines de Jachymion autour desquelles passe la rivière. J'ai senti les signes, la blessure de la terre, les odeurs suspectes. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard : ils étaient déjà partis, laissant des amas de roches près de la rivière. Quelque chose de maléfique et d'odieux en est sortie. D'ailleurs certains d'entre vous l'ont payé de leur vie. J'ai retrouvé des cadavres de vos semblables : ils avaient perdu toute leur barbe et leurs cheveux. Depuis le mal se propage en suivant la rivière."

Gimli ne savait quoi répondre et, confus, préféra concentrer son regard sur un point qui se trouvait être une crotte de souris restée accrochée dans la barbe de Gamil. Ce dernier avait bien écouté le discours de Gloin au moment du départ d'Erebor, fit le lien avec les autres clans de nain qui les avaient précédés et dit d'une voix qui se voulait pleine d'assurance: "Justement nous voulons retrouver les clans de nain qui ont fait ça...Le Roi Dain nous a demandé de les ramener et de les...heu...gronder" finit-il piteusement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

L'hôte regarda ses invités-surprises avec un mélange d'exaspération et de pitié : "Il me semble que vous êtes bien jeunes pour cette tâche...Vous ne devez pas être seuls si vous dites la vérité." Gimli finit par admettre : "Les elfes ont attaqué notre groupe. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper."

"Ils disent vrai" dit soudain une nouvelle voix. Un adolescent, ressemblant au propriétaire des lieux, qui se tenait depuis quelques temps sur le seuil de la grande pièce de la maison, entra. "J'ai entendu des lames elfiques chanter et sentit la puanteur d'une troupe de nains quand je rodais plus à l'est." Un grognement féroce qui sonna comme un roulement de tambour mêlée à un bruit de tempête retentit : "Grimborn, je t'avais dit de ne pas aller rôder près de cette maudite rivière !". Le grognement, qui rappelait celui d'un ours, permit à Gimli d'identifier leur hôte en le rapprochant des récits de son père : lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées la victoire n'avait été obtenue que par l'irruption d'un ours gigantesque qui écrasa Bolg, le chef des Orques. Se tenaient devant les nains, Béorn, le Changeur de Peau avec son fils Grimborn.

Grimborn lança quelques grognements plus modestes en intensité en direction de son père, qui tourna à nouveau la tête vers les nains avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard : "Vous savez donc où trouver ceux qui ont libéré le maléfice à Jachymion ?". Vu les circonstances, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible pour les nains : "Ils doivent être...près des mines de la Moria." dit lentement Gimli, qui sentait obscurément qu'il était en train d'enclencher une chaîne d'évènements aux conséquences incalculables. Béorn leva la tête et ce qui pouvait être interprété comme un sourire se dessina sur son visage : "Je vous invite à vous reposer et à manger les quelques gâteaux au miel que vous avez laissés. Nous attendrons la nuit pour partir : je crois que nous irons plus vite à quatre pattes…".

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Une chose inimaginable**

"Votre barbe a blanchi et cache bien vos rides. Je me souviens de vous, Gloin." Le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire Thranduil se tenait confortablement installé sur son grand trône adossé à d'énormes bois d'élan, qui semblaient monter la garde à ses côtés. "Nul besoin de vous faire visiter. Vous savez déjà où se trouvent les cachots..." ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu lasse en regardant ses ongles de la main droite. Gloin voulut répondre mais la voix outrée de Borin s'éleva derrière lui :

"C'est complètement inadéquat et absolument en dehors de toute convention...

\- Peux-tu aller _ishkh khakfe andu gnull_ et me laisser parler ?!" répliqua Gloin puis se reconcentrant sur Thranduil il déclara : "Votre Majesté, il y a un malentendu. Notre clan a été envoyé par Dain Pied d'Acier pour faire retourner à la raison les autres clans qui ont été sans doute bien aventureux. Ils ont peut-être pris des raccourcis qu'ils n'auraient pas dû prendre et un peu piétiner les mousses dans votre Forêt...je…".

Gloin dut s'arrêter en voyant Thranduil se lever lentement avec des yeux de plus en plus largement ouverts et effarés.

"Un peu...piétiner...des...mousses...Vous ne devez pas être au courant parce que sinon vous n'oseriez pas me mentir à ce point. Ils ont profané la Colline de Jachymion et libérer le mal qui y était enfermé. Depuis, la pourriture et la mort se répandent aux lisières de mon Royaume. Depuis, des halos de lumière m'aveuglent en pleine nuit et j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris cent ans en un mois. Alors, j'ai dû désigner des volontaires pour aller nettoyer derrière vos amis, pour refermer la colline qu'ils avaient éventrée et voilà ce qu'ils sont devenus." Thranduil invita d'un geste Gloin à se déplacer et à regarder plus bas dans la Grande Caverne Royale. Legolas s'écarta et laissa Gloin marcher quelques pas, en faisant tinter ses chaînes ce qui résonna dans toute la caverne. Gloin vit alors ce que jamais n'aurait dû atteindre la rétine d'une quelconque personne sur toute la Terre du Milieu : un groupe d'elfes au visage couvert de rides, courbés en avant, essoufflés et marchant difficilement à petits pas. C'était ahurissant car les elfes étaient promis à la jeunesse éternelle. L'un de ces elfes leva ses yeux vers Gloin et avec horreur, il lui sembla reconnaître le regard de Tauriel, l'elfe qui était tombée amoureuse de Kili au temps de la Quête d'Erebor.

Gloin se retourna puis se mit à genou devant Thranduil : "Au nom de tous les nains et de tous les clans, je m'excuse profondément pour le mal qu'ils vous ont fait. Je suis persuadé que Balin et les autres n'étaient pas conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient et auraient renoncé s'ils savaient les conséquences de leurs actes.

L'histoire semble se répéter. Vous, les Nains, agissez de manière irresponsable en ne voyant que votre profit immédiat. On pourrait y voir les conséquences de votre courte vie de mortels mais des gens comme Bilbo ont une vie plus courte que la vôtre et font preuve de plus de discernement. Ici même j'avais déjà averti Thorin...

Votre Majesté me pardonne mais il me semble que ce qu'a fait Thorin Ecu de Chêne vous a finalement été d'un grand bénéfice." dit Gloin en fixant du regard les Emeraudes de Girion que Thranduil portait en collier autour de son cou et qui provenait de l'antre de Smaug le Dragon.

Le visage du Roi se figea et Gloin comprit qu'il avait été trop téméraire et il entendit le soupir exaspéré de Borin derrière lui. Thranduil par un grand mouvement de bras rabattit sa cape sur son collier et regarda Gloin d'encore plus haut que d'habitude : "Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Finissons-en, dites-moi où se trouvent ceux que vous souhaitiez _ramener à la raison_ ? Je pense que je serai plus efficace que vous dans cette tâche." dit-il en mettant la main sur l'éclatant pommeau sculpté de son épée.

Gloin laissa passer deux respirations comme s'il allait plonger sous l'eau puis déclara : " Malgré les circonstances, jamais je ne trahirai l'emplacement et la position des clans de nains !". Thranduil sembla surpris de devoir à nouveau reconnaître un indéniable courage et un sens de l'honneur à un nain quand une voix s'éleva : "En Moria ! Ils sont à l'entrée est des mines de la Moria ! Ils veulent les reconquérir". C'était la voix de Borin. Un souffle de surprise et d'effroi parcourut l'assistance. Tous les elfes craignaient la créature cachée dans les profondeurs de cette mine qui avait tué nombre de leurs ancêtres. Et Gloin fut le plus stupéfait de tous, sonné par la trahison du conseiller de Dain.

Thranduil se devait d'agir et de profiter de la situation : "Nous partons sur le champ les débusquer là-bas avant qu'ils ne commettent de nouveaux dégâts. Et vous, Gloin, je souhaitais vous éviter un nouveau séjour dans ma prison, mais vous ne me laissez pas d'autres choix ! Et cette fois-ci, il ne me semble pas que vous soyez accompagné par votre petit cambrioleur pour vous libérer !".

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Un retour sans futur**

L'armée des Elfes de la Forêt Noire quitta le vaste ensemble de cavernes qui constituait le palais de Thranduil. Malgré la marche parfaitement coordonnée de centaines de soldats, pas un bruit de pas ne résonna sur les parois de la roche. Une puissante force s'élançait silencieusement dans le vaste monde pour amener la Justice Royale. Thranduil menait lui-même la troupe et avait pris Borin avec lui. En son absence, Legolas assurait la sécurité du domaine de la Forêt Noire. La Colline de Jachymion était désormais surveillée nuit et jour, à une distance raisonnable, par des elfes à la vue perçante, cachés au milieu des arbres. Des rapports constants étaient envoyés à Legolas de tous les coins de la Forêt. Seul le départ inopiné de Béorn et de son fils Grimborn retint son attention quelques secondes, avant de passer à une autre tâche.

Le fils du Roi coordonnait également les travaux de nettoyage de la rivière en aval et c'était les prisonniers nains du clan de Gloin qui réalisaient cette tâche infamante sous bonne escorte. Ils devaient attraper dans la rivière les amas mélangés d'algues, de poissons, de crapauds et de castors en putréfaction et les brûler. La plupart d'entre eux furent sujet à des vomissements, d'autres commencèrent à perdre leurs cheveux.

On avait épargné à Gloin cette tâche, eu égard à son statut de membre de la Compagnie de Thorin. Malgré son insistance pour accompagner les membres de son clan et rester solidaire avec eux, on l'avait laissé enfermé dans son cachot. On lui avait donné la même cellule que celle qu'il avait occupée la fois précédente avec son frère Oin. Son seul souvenir le mit en colère : comment son frère avait-il pu être mêlé à une telle affaire qui mettait en péril l'équilibre trouvé après la reconquête d'Erebor ? Mais sa colère était encore plus grande à l'évocation de Borin. Ce _rutz ungrim dungliz_ avait-il dévoilé la position des nains dans le seul but d'éviter la prison ou était-il assez naïf pour imaginer que les Elfes allaient finalement accomplir la tâche confiée par Dain ? La colère du Roi des Elfes était telle que Gloin craignait le pire pour les nains qu'il rencontrerait sur son chemin.

Alors qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées, un bruit régulier de bois contre la roche se fit entendre, puis une respiration sifflante. Apparut à travers les barreaux de la porte une pauvre créature chancelante et malade, soutenue par une canne. Le coeur de Gloin manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut les yeux et le nez en trompette de Tauriel. Ses cheveux étaient devenus épars et gris, sa peau fine et fripée. Ce qui ressemblait à une grosse tâche rousse couvrait un côté de son cou amaigri et régulièrement quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de son nez.

"Bien le bonjour, Maître Gloin. Je ne sais pas si...hem..hhh..nous étions ami, mais vous étiez l'ami de Kili et cela..hh.. me suffit.

\- Dame Tauriel...Je..Comment est-ce possible ce qui vous arrive ?

\- C'est..hhh...hem...une longue route qui a commencé là-bas, un peu plus haut", dit-elle en essayant de lever la main vers l'un des cachots voisins mais manqua de perdre l'équilibre."...Il était le plus beau d'entre vous tous...hem...HH..chh..et comme moi, tête brûlée, pas dans les règles." Un sourire apparut, éclairant son visage qui, un instant, reprit un semblant de beauté. "Après...après la bataille, j'ai été bannie du Royaume des Elfes. Alors, j'ai...voyagé...hhh..oh, j'ai rencontré des tas de personnes foor..hhem..midables. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je poursuivais en vain quelque chose que je n'attraperai...jamais. " Cette phrase la laissa essoufflée pendant une bonne minute. "Alors je suis revenue...Legolas a insisté...auprès de son père pour que je puisse réintégrer le Royaume...hh..hh... et quand l'occasion...s'est présentée...de montrer mes bonnes intentions...et de prouver...à nouveau..ma valeur...j'ai voulu partir à Jachymion...et...hh..". Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et une énorme quinte de toux la secoua.

Des grosses larmes se faufilèrent entre les poils de la moustache et de la barbe de Gloin.

"Que puis-je...pour vous...Maître Gloin ?". Le nain la regarda un instant puis il ne put retenir ce que son coeur lui dictait : " Je souhaiterais beaucoup avoir des nouvelles de mon fils, Gimli...et aussi de son ami, Gamil. Il était trop jeune, celui-là. Comment j'ai pu le laisser venir avec nous ! Ils ont disparu pendant la bataille…Peut-être pourriez-vous demander à quelqu'un ?…

\- Et pourquoi...ne voudriez-vous pas...aller les chercher par vous-même ?" répondit Tauriel en s'appuyant d'une main contre la paroi rocheuse et en tendant de son autre main une clé au nain à travers les barreaux.

" Mais je...comment...je ne peux pas...que va-t-il vous arriver si on l'apprend?

\- Il ne peut rien...m'arriver de pire que...hh..ce qui m'a..arrive déjà. Venez,...les gardes...j'ai fait croire...aux gardes..hhh..que ce que j'ai...hhh..est contagieux… Ha ! … Ha !...Ha !...Ils détalaient comme des..la..lapins ! Je peux vous faire sortir…".

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Une promesse**

La traversée de la Forêt de Fangorn pour Bilbo fut effectuée dans un demi-sommeil et un brouillard sensoriel. L'air de la Forêt était lourd, comme celui d'un palais enfermé qui n'aurait jamais été aéré depuis des siècles. Les odeurs mêlées de terre, de champignons et de l'épais tapis de feuilles étaient entêtantes. Des effluves de résine rendaient par moment l'air presque enivrant. Gandalf guidait avec difficulté son cheval qui tirait la civière de bois où était allongé le hobbit. Il fallait passer entre les enchevêtrements de racines tordues grosses comme le bras, sur des rochers couverts de mousse glissante et éviter les branches griffues des arbres qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se positionner à hauteur du visage du magicien et de la tête du cheval. A un moment, Bilbo crut être pris de fièvre et délirer lorsqu'il lui semblait entendre Gandalf parler à des arbres et, encore plus surprenant, ceux-ci lui répondre. Il préféra se rendormir, après avoir dodeliner de la tête.

Après des jours de traversée, la brusque sortie de la Forêt dans une vaste prairie fut une véritable libération. Il semblait à Bilbo qu'il avait été en apnée jusque-là et qu'il retrouvait le simple plaisir de respirer de l'air pur. La vue du ciel, bien que triste et gris, lui fit le plus grand bien et dégagea son horizon. C'est donc avec inquiétude qu'il vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une nouvelle forêt au nord, qui s'étalait à perte de vue et qui semblait couronnée par un ensemble de très grands arbres. "Caras Galadhon, la capitale fortifiée de la Lothlorien" dit Gandalf qui semblait lire dans les pensées de Bilbo. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette forêt n'a rien à voir avec la précédente."

Effectivement, la Forêt de la Lorien était un enchantement. Les feuilles semblaient chuchoter au passage des voyageurs et susurrer quelque secret. La sève qui circulait dans les troncs faisait un bruit semblable à celui d'un ruisseau. Des fleurs colorées profitaient de la moindre petite clairière pour donner une touche de gaieté à l'ensemble. Les trouées de lumière étaient rendues vivantes par des myriades de spores et de pollen qui dansaient au gré de quelques souffles légers. Les arbres n'en étaient pas moins majestueux, avec des branches moins tortueuses et enchevêtrées que dans la Forêt de Fangorn.

Gandalf et Bilbo arrivèrent à Caras Galadhon lorsque le soir tombait. Gandalf vérifia que Bilbo dormait car sinon il aurait dû lui bander les yeux. Ils empruntèrent en effet une entrée qui devait rester secrète. Bilbo s'éveilla dans une douce lumière bleutée ponctuée de lumières blanches et jaunes qui semblaient flotter dans l'air, venues de nulle part. Il avait pensé jusqu'alors qu'il avait admiré à Fondcombe chez le Seigneur Elfe Elrond, les plus belles habitations elfiques. Il dut changer son jugement et constata que les habitations aux fins et sinueux piliers enchevêtrés au milieu des branches des arbres de Caras Galadhon dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait vu.

C'est alors qu'il fut ébloui par deux personnages dont il semblait émaner non pas une lumière mais La Lumière. Les maîtres des lieux, Celeborn et Galadriel, vêtus entièrement de blanc, venaient accueillir les visiteurs. Ils avaient le visage sans âge des elfes, couronné de cheveux blancs pour Celeborn et de cheveux dorés pour Galadriel. Celeborn se pencha sur le Hobbit et immédiatement demanda que des médecins-elfes lui prodiguent les meilleurs soins. Ces médecins avaient des centaines d'années d'expérience et savaient parfaitement guérir toutes blessures et fractures car, les elfes n'étant pas mortels, ils se devaient de ne pas laisser des elfes handicapés pour l'éternité. Ils ne soignaient en général pas les mortels, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait "d'un art éphémère" mais Bilbo n'était pas un mortel "ordinaire".

Tout le temps que Bilbo était là, Galadriel resta en retrait, interdite, troublée et étonnée par quelque chose d'impalpable. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule face à Gandalf, elle plongea ses yeux lumineux dans les siens : "Vous m'amenez quelqu'un de grande valeur, mais je sens un trouble chez lui qui m'inquiète. Je ne saurai dire quoi précisément.

\- Il a vécu des aventures qu'aucun autre Hobbit n'a subies. Ca le perturbe. Il ira mieux quand il sera guéri.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, Mithrandir. C'est quelque chose de plus grave et de plus profond dont il ne guérira jamais. Et je sens un danger en sa présence.

\- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Notre objectif est Dimrill Dale. C'est là que je compte retrouver des nains. Des nains qui s'apprêtent à reconquérir la Moria.

\- Ils ont déjà essayé. Et ont subi une cuisante défaite. Certains sont repartis puis revenus avec d'autres. Ceux-là m'inquiètent tout particulièrement. Ils apportent quelque chose de maléfique.

\- La chose la plus maléfique se trouve au fond de ces mines. Un Balrog de Morgoth. S'il faut rentrer dans ces mines pour empêcher les nains de le réveiller, je le ferai.

\- N'entrez pas dans ces mines, Mithrandir. J'y ai vu votre mort.

\- Vous savez ce que je suis…

\- Oui. Mais je me suis attachée à ce Mithrandir-ci." dit Galadriel en posant doucement sa main sur la joue du magicien et elle ajouta avec un sourire triste: "Qui sait comment sera le suivant ?"

Gandalf laissa passer un silence méditatif puis reprit sur un autre sujet :

"J'ai eu confirmation de ce que je soupçonnais depuis un moment. Saruman recherche bien l'Anneau Unique. Il a fait fouiller le Marais aux Iris où est tombé Isildur.

\- Je doute qu'il L'ait trouvé car sinon nous serions déjà au courant depuis longtemps.

\- Oui, je le savais aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Je lui ai un peu joué la comédie à ce sujet quand je l'ai vu dernièrement. Lorsque ses émissaires sont arrivés dans le Marais aux Iris, l'Anneau n'était déjà plus là depuis un moment.

\- Mmm...Que me vaut ce regard malicieux et ce petit sourire, Mithrandir...Vous en savez plus sur l'Anneau…

\- L'Anneau a été trouvé par un Esprit de l'Eau très ancien nommé Rafta. Il l'a emporté un peu plus en aval dans l'Anduin mais il a été attaqué par un grand brochet. Rafta m'a raconté qu'il avait alors eu une envie irrépressible de mettre l'Anneau à son doigt mais comme ses doigts sont palmés, il n'a pas réussi à l'enfiler correctement. Il a du se défendre contre le brochet et a perdu l'Anneau.

\- L'Anneau se trouve donc quelque part au fond de l'Anduin.

\- Rafta m'a raconté qu'il était retourné dans cette région il y a un peu plus de 200 ans et qu'il avait cherché systématiquement et méthodiquement tout le fond et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

\- On ne sait donc pas où il est. Il pourrait être ici, sous nos yeux.

\- Je pense que l'Anneau fera tout pour éviter de tomber entre nos mains.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il arriverait si un jour il finissait par entrer en notre possession. Nous devons nous faire la promesse solennelle que si nous découvrions l'Anneau, nous ne succomberons pas à la tentation de l'utiliser et que nous ferons tout pour le détruire.

Et tout deux prononcèrent en se tenant par les mains :

" _Vesta tanya lye utue manka ta lye asca neamin kela 'ksher goth._ _Aaye"_

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Une partie de cartes**

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir à regrets quitté la Lorien, Bilbo et Gandalf atteignirent le haut de la vallée du Célébrant. Trois hauts pics majestueux, blanchis de neiges éternelles dominaient un long lac oval, d'où s'écoulait la rivière. Des cascades en séries alimentaient ses eaux qui reflétaient les étoiles et il semblait à Bilbo qu'un peu de ciel reposait là, au fond de la vallée. "Le Lac Miroir", expliqua Gandalf, "Lorsque Durin, l'un des Pères des Nains, explora ces lieux et regarda dans le lac, il vit une couronne de 7 étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Cet heureux présage lui fit établir une colonie sous la plus haute montagne la plus proche : le Caradhras que vous voyez devant vous, Bilbo. Cette colonie est Khazad-Dûm, qui est le nom en langage nain des mines de la Moria."

Bilbo revivait pleinement depuis l'incroyable guérison qu'il devait aux médecins de Caras Galadhon et ne manquait pas une occasion d'utiliser son bras réparé qui semblait comme neuf. Il désigna ainsi les autres pics et Gandalf lui répondit : "Celebdil et Fanuidhol. Tous ces pics ont des noms en langage nain, mais il faut avouer qu'ils sonnent moins harmonieusement. En parlant des nains, je crois que je vois leur camp là-bas." Bilbo et Gandalf se dirigèrent vers la partie sud-ouest du lac où de grands rochers aplatis étaient recouverts de tentes à côté desquelles brûlaient quelques feux. Au loin, contre la paroi d'une des montagnes et sur le côté d'une série de cascades, Bilbo pu voir l'entrée étroite et élancée de la Moria. Tout autour de cette porte, des barricades de pierres et de bois avaient été installées. Là où on aurait pu s'attendre à un camp militaire sur le qui-vive, on entendait rires, chants et joyeuses conversations. Les nains ripaillaient gaiement, leurs visages rougis et gras éclairés par les feux.

Ils purent passer facilement entre les groupes de nains, qui tournèrent la tête, un peu surpris de cette arrivée et les noms de Gandalf et de Bilbo commencèrent à se propager dans le campement, transportés par les vétérans de la Bataille des Cinq Armées qui les avaient reconnus. "Gandalf ! Et ne serait-ce pas notre cambrioleur ? Bilbo ! Bienvenue mes amis !" leur lança un nain richement habillé avec une longue barbe blanche qui se divisait en deux longues mèches à son extrémité. Bilbo reconnut sans peine Balin qui était en train de faire une partie de cartes avec Oin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, et un autre nain que Bilbo ne connaissait pas mais qui lui sera présenté plus tard comme Frar, un chef de clan avec une tête courte mais très large et un air farouche.

Après maintes accolades et embrassades, Balin invita les nouveaux venus à se joindre à leur partie en leur tendant le jeu de cartes décorées par des glands, des feuilles, des diamants et des flocons de neige. Personne ne sembla vouloir aborder les questions qui fâchent et rompre la joie des retrouvailles. Gandalf sortit sa pipe, l'alluma d'un geste et demanda avec le même ton que s'il demandait un avis sur la météo du lendemain :

"Alors la reconquête de la Moria ? Comment ça avance ?

\- Formidable. Notre première attaque a été sévèrement repoussée. Mais maintenant tout se passe bien." répondit Dwalin.

\- On n'a qu'à attendre. " ajouta Ori tout en distribuant les cartes.

\- Oui, la reconquête se fait pour ainsi dire toute seule." dit Balin en faisant un clin d'œil à Bilbo et en évitant le regard de Gandalf, tout en ramassant ses cartes. Il n'était venu à l'idée de personne d'annoncer aux invités à quel jeu de carte ils allaient jouer.

\- A quel jeu on joue ?" demanda innocemment Bilbo.

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir à quel jeu vous jouez." dit alors Gandalf d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que ce n'était plus de cartes dont il était question. Tout le monde avait bien perçu le durcissement de la voix du magicien.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Balin qui après quelques mimiques embarrassées finit par regarder Gandalf droit dans les yeux : "La première attaque a été une catastrophe. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que déloger tous ces Orques dans ce labyrinthe de milliers de couloirs, de galeries, de salles aux centaines de piliers derrière lesquels ils peuvent se cacher prendrait trop de temps et causerait trop de victimes. Alors nous avons décidé de… d'utiliser une nouvelle méthode pour nettoyer les mines de cette vermine. C'est Frar qui nous a donné l'idée. C'est une roche à l'aspect métallique et qui...qui fait mourir tout ce qui s'en approche. Alors on en a extrait, on l'a amenée ici et on en a dispersé de grandes quantités dans la mine puis barricadé l'entrée et voilà ! Elle n'a plus qu'à nous débarrasser de cette pourriture. Quand tout sera mort là-dedans on n'aura plus qu'à entrer et s'installer. Après s'être débarrassé quelque part de cette roche bien sûr. Je ne sais pas où, mais on trouvera bien le moment venu…".

Gandalf était comme pétrifié et c'est Bilbo qui réagit le premier :

"Mais vous...cette roche ne vous tue pas ?

\- Au départ, oui, nous avons subi des...heu..des pertes...Jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre que le mithril protège des effets maléfiques de cette roche. Alors on a emballé des blocs de cette roche avec du mithril pour nous en protéger tout en le transportant. C'est pourquoi...je me suis permis de vous emprunter votre veste. On avait besoin de tout le mithril disponible pour correctement nous protéger. On en a emprunté un peu partout dans différentes régions. J'espère que vous ne nous en tenez pas rigueur, je….

Bilbo allait parler quand Gandalf demanda en fermant les yeux comme quelqu'un qui allait recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête : "Et où avez-vous extrait cette roche ?". Frar répondit : "J'ai trouvé une vieille tapisserie datant du Second Âge avec une pierre brillante verte dessinée sur une colline vers le Nord de la Forêt Noire, près d'une rivière. Je suis allé voir avec quelques guerriers de mon clan. C'est là que j'ai compris ce que c'était...euh...Jachymion c'est le nom du lieu, je crois."

Gandalf rouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme réveillé en sursaut. "Je dois y aller. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez déclenché. Au bord du territoire de Thranduil en plus ! Et les Béornides qui ne sont pas loin ! Je dois limiter les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard". Sur ce, Gandalf se leva brusquement, courut, puis monta sur son cheval. "Bilbo, vous restez là jusqu'à mon retour…" eut-il juste le temps de dire en partant chevaucher au galop le long du lac vers la sortie du Célébrant.

"Bon, on la fait cette partie ?" demanda Ori.

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Une sortie**

Bilbo comprenait en partie les nains, mais il était néanmoins fâché. Pour le principe. Parce que de telles choses ne se font pas. Balin essayait de l'apaiser : "Votre veste en mithril a sauvé des centaines de vies au lieu de rester enfermée au fond de votre placard. Ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez besoin tous les jours dans la Comté ! Et ce genre d'opération ne peut fonctionner que si c'est secret. Contrairement à d'autres, je vous ai quand même laissé une lettre pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Et puis j'espère que vous avez apprécié le Cirque. C'est moi qui ai convaincu Trogador d'aller vous visiter. Cela a fait une agréable diversion !"

La curiosité l'emportant sur la colère, Bilbo demanda : "Mais vous n'avez pas pu faire aller un cirque à tous les endroits où vous avez emprunté des objets en mithril. Comment avez-vous fait pour les autres ?

\- Ah, ça. Nous avons nos petits secrets de fabrication pour ainsi dire…" fut la réponse de Balin, qui partit en mettant une main dans sa poche.

Bilbo fut grandement agacé d'entendre ce genre d'arguments lui être retourné. Dans le même temps, il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par le fait que depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le camp des nains, il émanait une chaleur inhabituelle de son anneau. Il fut étonné que cette pensée lui vint justement au moment où Balin évoquait "ses petits secrets" pour dérober ni vu, ni connu des objets. "Et s'il existait d'autres anneaux qui rendent invisibles ?", se demanda alors Bilbo, à la fois excité et inquiet par cette perspective.

Le Hobbit était plongé dans ses pensées, quand un cor sonna du côté de la barricade, près de la mine. Le soir était bien avancé et le campement se préparait à dormir, mais l'alerte venait d'être lancée : on avait vu des mouvements dans le couloir menant à la sortie de la mine. Les guerriers nains, certains déjà en pyjama, durent enfiler leurs armures très rapidement et récupérer leurs armes dans un chaos qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Bilbo la fourmilière au pied de la montagne sur laquelle avait grimpé Gandalf. Bilbo tira par réflexe Dard, son épée, qui brillait d'un éclat bleu prononcé.

Une horde d'Orques sortit brusquement du tunnel et se jeta sur les barricades, l'enfonçant en partie du côté des cascades en série approvisionnant le Lac Miroir. Bilbo ne s'attendait pas à voir de tels Orques qui étaient, chose impossible à imaginer jusque-là, encore plus laids et difformes que ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Ils étaient couverts de pustules et de protubérances diverses, colorées de taches noires, brunes ou rousses. Il comprit vite que ces Orques étaient en fait malades et agonisants : certains s'écroulaient sans raison en plein milieu d'un geste. D'autres avaient le nez et les oreilles qui saignaient, la peau qui se décollait en lambeaux dès qu'ils faisaient un mouvement brusque. Les nains eurent très facilement le dessus sur cette armée moribonde et les eaux des cascades furent rapidement noircies du sang de centaines d'Orques qui y vinrent mourir. La sortie de l'un des bassins fut bouchée par un amas de cadavres puis brusquement l'eau qui s'accumulait à l'arrière eut assez de force pour projeter tous ces Orques à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Le tout sous les cris et des applaudissements des nains qui venaient plus assister à un spectacle qu'à participer à un combat.

Jamais Bilbo n'aurait imaginé que, un bref instant, il aurait dans sa vie pitié pour des hordes d'Orques et pourtant c'est ce qu'il ressentît à ce moment-là. "Vous avez vu, j'en ai eu plein !" lui cria Ori, revenant de la barricade, tout excité d'avoir pour une fois réussi à tuer des Orques avec son lance-pierre.

Un silence retomba sur la vallée, tandis que les eaux du lac noircissaient progressivement et ne reflétaient plus les étoiles. Les chefs de clan, Balin, Dwalin, Oin et Frar s'assemblèrent et après une courte délibération se retournèrent vers toute l'assemblée. Balin déclara solennellement : "Mes amis, je pense que c'était un baroud d'honneur et qu'à part peut-être quelques poches d'agonisants, nous pouvons dire que Khazad-Dûm est reconquise !". Hourras et bravos s'ensuivirent. Bilbo ne savait pas s'il devait se joindre à la joie des nains et resta les lèvres pincées et le regard indécis. Balin continua : "Vous savez que nous avons du mithril en quantité limitée. C'est pourquoi je propose que seuls les chefs de clan et une garde réduite prennent leur armure protectrice et fassent un état des lieux à l'intérieur. Et à cette occasion, je tiens à faire un grand honneur à notre invité de marque, M. Bilbo Sacquet, à qui je vais rendre sa veste en mithril donnée par le grand et regretté Thorin Ecu De Chêne, qui serait fier de nous aujourd'hui. Ainsi, M. Sacquet pourra nous accompagner et être l'un des premiers à ouvrir une nouvelle ère de prospérité à Khazad-Dûm, tout comme il avait été le premier à entrer dans les profondeurs de la Montagne Solitaire !".

Enthousiastes, les nains soulevèrent Bilbo pour le transporter vers Balin qui lui tendit sa veste en mithril. Avec un sourire forcé, il ne put qu'accepter.

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Une entrée et une sortie**

Bilbo, les quatre chefs de clan et quelques nains parmi les plus aguerris, recouverts par des casques, des armures ou des vestes en mithril pénétrèrent sous la haute arche d'entrée de la mine. Bilbo n'était pas du tout rassuré mais Dard, son épée, ne luisait d'aucun éclat autre que celui du métal. Tous les Orques autour étaient morts. Eclairée par quelques torches, la petite troupe pénétra dans un couloir assez court qui les mena vers une grande salle. Elle rappelait à Bilbo l'intérieur d'Erebor avec ses murs décorés aux angles par des formes rectangulaires ou carrées et ses frises géométriques. Cependant, par endroits, une arche ou une courbe donnait l'impression que des elfes avaient aussi participé à sa construction. L'épée Dard se mit progressivement à luire mais d'une lumière verte, ce qui étonna Bilbo qui ne sût comment interpréter ce phénomène inattendu. Contre les murs de la salle, gisaient de nombreux cadavres d'Orques et l'atmosphère devenait difficilement respirable. « Ce n'est plus une mine…c'est un tombeau » murmura Balin. En sortant de la salle, la troupe dut enjamber des Orques morts pour pouvoir descendre un long escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. L'escalier formait un coude et Frar dit : "Je suis sûr que l'on avait déposé un fragment de roche ici. Où est-il passé ? ". Oin lui répondit : "Bah ! Ils ont dû jouer avec et le déplacer. Regarde ce qu'ils y ont gagné" ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un cadavre pour dégager son chemin.

Après un dernier coude, l'escalier les mena vers une grande salle souterraine qui était coupée en deux par un gouffre profond. Seul un pont très étroit en forme d'arche enjambait ce qui semblait être un abîme sans fond. Balin faisait le guide pour Bilbo : "Le Pont de Durin ou plus simplement le Pont de Khazad-Dûm ! La meilleure défense qui soit...On ne peut le traverser qu'en file indienne. Une cible de choix pour tous les archers qui peuvent se poster de tous les côtés sur les hauteurs de la salle." dit Balin en désignant du doigt les parois rocheuses irrégulières truffées de meurtrières et de niches.

Bilbo regarda à nouveau Dard dont la couleur verte était de plus en plus prononcée. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré mais Oin insista : "C'est le seul moyen d'entrer ! Ne me dites pas que ça vous fait plus peur que le Dragon Smaug !

\- C'est aussi le seul moyen de sortir" ajouta Dwalin.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres portes vers l'extérieur ?" demanda Bilbo.

\- Si, il y en a une à l'ouest. Mais elle a un petit souci que nous devrons régler plus tard…" fut la réponse un brin mystérieuse de Balin.

Des traces d'usure et des petits fragments de roche à l'éclat métallique jonchaient le bord du précipice mais les nains n'y prêtèrent pas attention et étaient concentrés sur la traversée vertigineuse du gouffre. "Ne pas regarder en bas" était la pensée partagée par tous. Cependant, tous les regards étaient attirés vers le gouffre comme par un aimant et résister à tourner les yeux vers l'abîme demandait un grand effort. Au milieu du pont, la lumière verte de Dard fut particulièrement vive et éclaira toute la salle, ce qui permit de vérifier qu'aucun Orque n'était caché sur les hauteurs et que seuls quelques cadavres éparpillés se trouvaient dans la deuxième partie de la salle où ils se dirigeaient.

La petite troupe continua sa progression dans la salle qui était maintenant plus large et soutenue par plusieurs rangées de majestueux et immenses piliers, alignés comme une armée de géants élancés, aux formes géométriques parfaites. Une ouverture se présenta vers le nord et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle plus petite à l'air un peu moins vicié. En effet, sur un mur une ouverture étroite communiquait avec l'extérieur et on pouvait y apercevoir quelques étoiles au bout d'un long conduit. La salle était également pourvue d'un puits et de nombreuses niches creusées dans la roche agrémentaient un côté de la pièce. "La chambre de Mazarbul. C'est l'ancienne salle des archives. J'en ferais bien mon bureau" dit Balin, qui faisait le tour du propriétaire. Bilbo perçut alors un changement dans la coloration de Dard : le vert devenait de plus en plus bleuté.

"Ah ! Une poche d'agonisants pas loin" déclara Oin. "Allons voir !". Ils ressortirent de la petite pièce pour se retrouver dans la grande salle aux piliers tandis que Frar murmurait : "On avait mis aussi de la roche dans cette pièce et pourtant…". Ils aperçurent une brume qui flottait dans la salle et rendait flou le contour des piliers. Elle venait à leur rencontre. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent sous une nuée de flèches et durent se courber tout en courant se mettre à l'abri derrière des piliers. Les protections en mithril faisaient leur office et personne ne fut blessé mais ils se retrouvaient maintenant dispersés. Ils ne pouvaient se rassembler à nouveau car le brouillard devenu épais les empêchait de se voir mutuellement. Bilbo se trouvait avec Frar qui grommelait dans sa barbe :

"C'est pas possible autrement ! Ils ont dû se débarrasser des roches magiques.

\- Dans le gouffre...ils les ont jetées dans le gouffre". dit Bilbo qui se rendit compte du terrible piège qui leur avait été tendu. La sortie des agonisants avait été juste un moyen de leur faire croire que la guerre avait été gagnée. Les chefs de clan se trouvaient maintenant isolés dans des mines toujours infestées d'Orques. Et Bilbo se retrouvait, comme par habitude, au milieu de tout ça !

Oin se retrouva coupé du reste du groupe. Il essaya de regagner le pont de Durin mais des flèches arrivaient par ce côté. Malgré la protection du mithril, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à passer le pont car le choc des flèches sur l'armure risquerait de le déséquilibrer lors de la périlleuse traversée. Il changea de direction et en contournant un pilier il tomba nez à nez avec un Orque qui manqua de l'assommer avec une énorme masse d'arme mais il arriva à s'en débarrasser d'un vigoureux coup de marteau. Il s'échappa vers le fond de la salle. Un instant, il crut voir la lueur bleutée de l'épée de Bilbo dans le brouillard mais il poursuivit sa course en enchaînant les tunnels, les galeries et les escaliers. A chaque tournant, il rencontrait soit une montagne de cadavres d'Orques, soit une poignée d'Orques bel et bien vivants dont il ne s'échappait qu'avec peine. Au cours d'un de ces combats, il perdit son cornet acoustique.

Il finit par atteindre une large salle avec un nouveau gouffre enjambé par de multiples ponts en pierre ou en bois cette fois-ci. Les parois étaient truffées de treuils accrochés à des plateformes sur des escarpements. Il se plaqua contre la paroi veinée de mithril à côté d'un monticule d'Orques enchevêtrés les uns avec les autres et essaya de reprendre son souffle. "J'ai joué et j'ai perdu" pensa-t-il. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, les quatre chefs de clans avaient joué à la longue paille (les pailles courtes étant gagnantes pour les nains) pour déterminer qui n'allait pas avoir la garde de l'un des Trois Anneaux empruntés à Erebor. Ces anneaux qui rendent invisibles ceux qui les mettent au doigt leur avaient bien servis pour voler des objets en mithril dans les villes naines, au Gondor ou à Isengard, même s'il avait fallu en plus corrompre certains gardes et domestiques au passage. C'était finalement Oin qui avait tiré la longue paille et il avait donc été celui qui n'avait pas reçu la garde d'un Anneau. Il pensa que les trois autres chefs de clan pourraient au moins s'en tirer en utilisant les leurs.

Alors qu'il recherchait une stratégie pour s'en sortir à son tour, l'un des Orques du monticule lui envoya une lance qui se logea dans un interstice de son armure au niveau du coude. Tout le monticule s'anima et ce que Oin avait pris pour des cadavres étaient des Orques prêts à l'attaque qui avaient fait semblant d'être morts pour le piéger. Son hurlement de surprise et de douleur retentit dans toute la salle. Il se débattit furieusement et cassa la lance qui le déséquilibrait en la frappant brutalement contre la paroi rocheuse. La douleur faillit le faire s'évanouir mais il resta conscient et affronta vaillamment les Orques malgré sa blessure qui lui rendait impossible le maniement de son lourd marteau. Il se servit de son bouclier et réussit à repousser les Orques mais il ne put éviter quelques nouvelles blessures. Chancelant et saignant, avec la tête qui tourne et un bourdonnement strident dans les oreilles, Oin erra de salles en salles, de galeries en galeries, de tunnels en tunnels, d'escaliers en escaliers perdant la notion de l'espace à cause des multiples embranchements et du temps à cause de sa fatigue. Il entendit confusément des bruits de pas mais avec les multiples échos il ne pouvait les localiser et de toute manière sans son cornet acoustique il était à moitié sourd. Il se savait traqué et se mit à fuir, fuir toujours de l'avant. Mille fois, il manqua de tomber dans une crevasse, de se tordre la cheville en dévalant un escalier, de se retrouver dans un cul de sac à devoir faire demi-tour. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, dans un petit wagon vide.

Un énorme grondement qui semblait provenir du cœur de la montagne le réveilla, malgré sa demi-surdité. Oin ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Il se remit péniblement en marche pendant des heures, remarquant à peine l'absence d'Orques dans cette partie des mines. La soif et la faim s'ajoutèrent aux souffrances de ses blessures. Au détour d'un tunnel, un souffle d'air frais passa sur son visage. Il aspira cet air qui lui sembla comme une planche de bois pour un naufragé. Il suivit l'air frais comme un chien remonte la trace d'une odeur et finit par arriver à une porte avec un sommet en forme d'arche ronde, ouverte. Dehors, c'était une nuit sans Lune. Il vit à la lueur des étoiles une surface d'eau derrière la sortie. "Le Lac Miroir ! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle sortie vers le lac !" pensa-t-il. Mais le plan d'eau devant lui était beaucoup plus petit que le Lac. Tandis qu'Oin levait la tête et remarquait que les montagnes étaient différentes de celles qu'il s'attendait à voir, un énorme tentacule attrapa son pied, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le tira vers l'eau. Oin s'accrocha aux rochers mais dut lâcher prise tellement cela réveilla la douleur dans son coude. Il disparut dans les eaux froides et c'est ainsi que périt Oin, fils de Groin.

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Une bien belle fourrure**

Le vent soufflait fort en rafales en provenance du Sud sur Isengard et venait s'écraser contre le Methedras, le haut pic qui dominait la vallée. L'air s'élevait brusquement le long de la montagne puis repartait ensuite en tourbillonnant de part et d'autre des Monts Brumeux. Saruman attendait impatiemment en haut de sa tour que ce fainéant de Gramlov monte un gros sac en toile de jute rempli des nouvelles paillettes bleues qu'il venait de mettre au point et qu'il souhaitait tester malgré des conditions défavorables. "Bientôt je ne saurai plus ce que veut dire une météo défavorable" se dit Saruman en bravant le vent avec un air de défi.

Gramlov arriva enfin et posa le sac aux pieds de Saruman, près du bord de la tour. "Vous en avez mis du temps." dit Saruman tout en ouvrant doucement le sac et en prenant une petite poignée de paillettes bleues. "C'est que j'ai peur de me rendre malade avec ce vent. J'ai pris une écharpe." Saruman jeta un regard sur l'écharpe et commençait à se retourner vers la vallée quand il arrêta son geste : "C'est encore une nouvelle écharpe ?" dit-il d'un ton neutre. Gramlov répondit, flatté que l'on s'intéresse à ses beaux vêtements : "Oui, c'est très rare. De la fourrure de warg. C'est un chasseur qui l'a trouvé presque mort sur les bords du Gwathlo, tout le ventre percé de morsures de sangsues mais le dos était presque intact. Regardez, c'est magnifique" Saruman dit alors en jouant avec les paillettes dans sa main : "C'est très rare donc très cher.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher…

\- Alors comment se fait-il que vous ayez les moyens de vous payer cet habit avec le peu d'argent que je vous accorde ?"

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Saruman commanda alors : "Donnez-moi votre bourse...Tout de suite !". Gramlov se contorsionna et chercha dans le fond de ses poches, prêt à dire qu'il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre mais un bruit de pièces métalliques le trahit. Il ne put que donner la bourse à Saruman qui l'ouvrit avec un geste brusque et un flot de pièces dorées s'échappa au sol. Chaque tintement de pièces fit pour Gramlov l'effet d'un nouveau clou planté dans son cercueil. "Des pièces venant de ces sales nains d'Erebor ! » éructa Saruman, « Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'avoir volé sans une complicité interne." Livide, Gramlov bégaya quelques explications incohérentes que Saruman n'écouta guère. D'un geste de bâton il envoya Gramlov dans les airs en direction du vide. Gramlov essaya de se rattraper à ce qu'il pouvait et agrippa le sac contenant les paillettes. Mais cela ne suffit pas à contrebalancer la force magique qui le précipita du haut de la tour. Le sac de paillettes s'ouvrit en vol et laissa échapper tout son contenu dans le vent. Tandis que Gramlov s'écrasait en bas, sur le gazon qu'il venait de tailler et qu'un gigantesque nuage noir d'encre produit par les paillettes s'échappait et était poussé par le vent vers les Monts Brumeux, Saruman leva les sourcils et soupira : "Je crois que je vais devoir trouver un nouveau domestique."

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Un nouveau territoire**

Ori et Nori ainsi que de nombreux autres nains restés sur les bords du lac Miroir commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'absence de retour de l'expédition dans la Moria. Mais l'immensité du territoire à explorer par Bilbo et les chefs de clan servait de bonne excuse pour ne rien faire et pour continuer à manger, dormir et jouer aux cartes. De toute manière, sans protection du mithril contre la roche magique, s'aventurer dans ce labyrinthe empoisonné serait suicidaire, et nul n'avait envie de devenir aussi moribond que ces Orques qu'ils avaient "vaincus". Leurs cadavres entassés brûlaient encore sur un immense bûcher et le vent tourbillonnant dans la vallée ramenait des odeurs qui gâchaient le fumet des saucisses.

La nuit était maintenant avancée, et tous les nains dormaient y compris quelques gardes placés de ci, de là. Les étoiles dans le Lac disparurent à nouveau car un énorme nuage noir envahissait le ciel par le sud. Des grondements étranges venaient de cette direction mais c'est un énorme grondement d'ours venant du nord de la vallée qui réveilla en sursaut tout le campement. Effarés, les nains virent un gigantesque ours accompagné d'un ours plus petit mais néanmoins d'une taille respectable. Trois crises cardiaques furent à déplorer lorsque deux minuscules silhouettes dégringolèrent du grand ours et se précipitèrent à la rencontre du groupe. Ces deux silhouettes parlaient parfaitement le nain et criaient : "Ne bougez pas ! Ils sont gentils dans le fond ! Ils veulent juste des explications !". Mais les véritables intentions de Béorn et de Grimborn n'étaient pas aussi pacifiques que la naïveté de Gimli et Gamil l'avait imaginé. Les deux ours laissèrent éclater leur colère qu'ils avaient couvée depuis un moment et se jetèrent en quelques bonds sur le campement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas écraser les deux jeunes nains. D'autres n'eurent pas droit à ce traitement de faveur. Nori manqua de se faire arracher la tête par un coup de patte griffue qu'il évita de justesse. Le lance-pierre d'Ori finit écrabouillé, là où son propriétaire s'était trouvé une fraction de seconde plus tôt avant de s'enfuir. Une panique générale poussa l'ensemble des survivants vers la seule issue possible : Khazad-Dûm ! La porte était en effet trop étroite pour que les ours puissent y pénétrer. Une vingtaine de nains purent rentrer avant que Béorn ne barre le passage des autres tandis que Grimborn les encerclait par l'arrière.

Nori, Ori, Gimli, Gamil et une centaine d'autres nains se trouvaient maintenant pris en tenaille entre les deux ours. Certains commençaient à plonger dans le Lac Miroir en invoquant la protection de Durin Le Père. Tandis que Gimli plaçait sa hache en position défensive, c'est Gamil qui s'avança vers l'énorme ours : "C'est bon, on a compris ! Vous êtes en colère ! Maintenant ça ne fera pas revenir à la vie votre rivière ! Regardez le bûcher, ils ont tué des Orques ! Vous les détestez quand même plus que nous !". Béorn ouvrit grande sa gueule, montrant ses terribles dents et émit un rugissement assourdissant. Puis il s'avança lentement à travers le groupe des nains terrorisés qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Les nains eurent la surprise de le voir faire pipi en passant. Le message était clair : "Désormais ici c'est mon territoire. Allez vous terrer et pourrir dans vos mines si ça vous chante." Les nains ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent vers l'entrée de Khazad-Dûm et disparurent dans les mines.

Le matin arriva. Mais tout resta sombre. Un énorme nuage noir cachait le Soleil. Béorn et Grimborn avaient repris forme humaine et se reposaient en digérant calmement les quelques poissons (sacrés pour les nains) qu'ils avaient pêchés dans le Lac. Ils ignoraient superbement les gémissements des quelques nains blessés encore vivants éparpillés dans le campement. Brusquement un craquement cristallin se fit entendre venant du ciel et un long et étroit cordon de glace s'abattit sur un des rochers entourant le lac. C'était un éclair de glace qui éclata en milliers de morceaux, hachant menu tout ce qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Les deux Changeurs de Peau n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Un deuxième éclair s'abattit à quelques mètres d'eux et ils n'eurent la vie sauve que par leur rapidité à s'aplatir derrière un rocher. D'autres éclairs commençaient à s'abattre aux alentours, particulièrement vers le sud, barrant le chemin de la vallée du Célébrant. Béorn et Grimborn crurent que le Lac serait un refuge mais ils virent plusieurs éclairs le frapper, transformant instantanément les flots agités par le vent en glace. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : pour eux aussi le seul refuge possible était les mines.

Ils purent passer la Porte, maintenant qu'ils avaient à nouveau leur taille humaine. Ils accédèrent à la première salle et durent se boucher le nez car leur odorat sensible était assailli par les odeurs des Orques fermentant sur place. A l'autre bout de la pièce, ils virent un petit groupe de nains qui détalait vers un escalier en les voyant arriver. Grimborn commença à dire : "Non, nous ne voulons…" mais Béorn lui dit que c'était inutile. Ils devaient quitter cette salle pour aller vers des odeurs plus clémentes et eux aussi empruntèrent, quoique plus calmement, l'escalier qui menait plus profondément dans la montagne. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, ils sentirent que quelque chose de parfaitement anormal se passait. On était en plein jour mais apparemment l'atmosphère sombre et éternellement nocturne de la mine perturbait leur fonctionnement habituel et leurs poils commençaient à s'allonger et des griffes commençaient à sortir de leurs doigts. Ils se transformaient en Ours et l'augmentation de taille qui accompagnait cette métamorphose allait les coincer et les écraser contre les parois de l'escalier étroit. Titubant, grognant, griffant les parois, ils se dégagèrent du conduit de l'escalier et arrivèrent dans la grande salle avec le gouffre et le pont étroit en forme d'arche. C'est devant le pont qu'ils finirent leur transformation.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils sentirent que la température était brusquement montée. Que des flammes brûlaient dans toute une partie de la salle derrière le pont. Et qu'une ombre gigantesque se déplaçait entre les flammes. Elle tenait un fouet enflammé et s'avançait vers le pont sur des jambes qui faisaient jaillir des milliers d'étincelles à chaque fois qu'elles s'appuyaient sur le sol tremblant de chaleur. Deux brasiers ardents observèrent les deux ours, bloqués par leur taille et qui ne pouvaient plus reculer. Alors le Balrog, le Fléau de Durin, l'Ombre et la Flamme Mêlées fit claquer son fouet qui étincela dans une lueur aveuglante et ouvrit sa gueule, ce qui transforma en fournaise l'air à travers le pont. Béorn poussa en retour un rugissement d'ours qui résonna à travers toute la montagne et qui voulait dire en toutes les langues du monde : "Tu ne passeras pas ! Je protège mon territoire ! Je protège mon enfant ! Tu ne passeras pas !" et l'énorme ours se jeta à la rencontre du monstre de flammes qui déjà s'avançait vers lui. Le choc provoqua un tremblement de terre. Déséquilibrés, les deux combattants tombèrent dans le vide mais tandis que les poils de l'ours s'enflammaient au contact de la peau de braise du Balrog, celui-ci déploya ses énormes ailes et réussit à ralentir sa chute et à s'accrocher à la paroi du gouffre, tandis que Béorn, transformé en torche hurlante, s'enfonçait dans l'abîme.

Le Balrog s'était accroché du côté où se trouvait Grimborn. Les larmes du jeune ours s'évaporaient à peine sorties de ses yeux dans la chaleur infernale, laissant des traînées de sel. Alors voulant profiter de la seule possibilité offerte par l'acte héroïque de son père et la ténacité du Balrog, il bondit et traversa le pont et courut à quatre pattes vers la grande salle aux piliers. lI se crut juste en sursis, le Balrog pouvait facilement revenir de ce côté du gouffre. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le Monstre d'Ombre et de Flammes fut fasciné par une lueur qui provenait du gouffre. Ces rayons, que lui seul pouvait percevoir, provenaient des roches empoisonnées que les Orques avaient jetées dedans. Il choisit de descendre dans le gouffre à la rencontre de ces lueurs nouvelles, et le pont de Khazad-Dûm se retrouva plongé dans les ténèbres.

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Un Anneau**

Nous avions laissé Bilbo caché derrière un pilier avec Frar. Ils avaient perdu les autres membres du groupe dans le brouillard qui baignait la Grande Salle. Même l'éclat bleu intense de Dard ne permettait pas de voir très loin. Alors qu'ils essayaient de déterminer la direction de provenance des flèches, trois Orques qui s'étaient plaqués en hauteur sur les piliers se jetèrent sur eux. Ils n'eurent la vie sauve que grâce à leur armure ou leur veste en mithril qui firent dévier les lames acérées qui essayaient de les transpercer. Bilbo arriva à se dégager grâce à une piqûre de Dard et Frar fit usage des deux côtés tranchants de sa hache. Mais le combat les avait séparés puis mis à découvert et de nouvelles flèches pleuvaient sur eux, envoyés par des archers invisibles qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde gênés par le brouillard et qui visaient très bien.

Les piliers n'étaient pas plus sûrs avec des Orques attendant patiemment leur proie, accrochés en hauteur. Bilbo comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une issue possible. Il tira de sa poche l'anneau, le mit à son doigt et devint invisible. Il se retrouva dans un monde flou et où il lui semblait voir le temps s'écouler autour des choses qui l'entouraient. Les piliers semblaient onduler lentement dans une danse millénaire. Une lueur verte provenait du gouffre sous le Pont. Bilbo remarqua également que l'anneau était particulièrement chaud. Bilbo courut dans un couloir étroit qui partait de la grande salle à l'opposé de ce qui avait de moins en moins de chance de devenir le bureau de Balin, au vu de la situation. Il allait déboucher dans une nouvelle grande salle quand un troll des cavernes rentra face à lui dans le couloir et en occupa toute la section. Le troll avançait à grand peine en se frottant les flancs contre la paroi et en baissant la tête. Même invisible, Bilbo allait être écrasé. Il dut faire demi-tour dans la première grande salle puis repartir par un autre couloir. Il continua à marcher dans les tunnels en essayant de s'orienter pour reprendre la direction du Pont. Il souhaitait le traverser, sortir et prévenir les nains restés sur les rives du Lac Miroir. Mais bien qu'il prît la bonne direction générale, il avait dû monter puis descendre puis remonter puis redescendre de multiples escaliers et ne se trouvait plus au même niveau que le Pont. Il avait beau essayer de reconstituer mentalement son itinéraire, il oubliait toujours un tournant, un escalier ou un couloir et il finit par abandonner en grommelant un "C'est pire que de nommer ces maudits nains, on en oublie toujours…"

Quelques Orques passèrent à côté de lui sans le voir, même si l'un d'eux renifla d'une manière étonnée. Bilbo continua son errance, espérant que la chance allait lui faire rencontrer un nain. Il entendait parfois un cri, parfois le tintement du métal contre du mithril mais il était impossible de localiser clairement l'origine de ces bruits fantomatiques, démultipliés par des dizaines d'échos. Les jambes de Bilbo commençaient à devenir lourdes. Il pénétra dans la partie minière proprement dite de la ville souterraine et fut étonné de voir des wagons posés sur des tiges métalliques étroites qui formaient un réseau étendu passant au plus près des veines de mithril. L'une des voies partait d'un monticule et s'engouffrait dans un large tunnel. Un wagon se trouvait en haut du monticule, les roues bloquées par un morceau de bois. Bilbo dont les jambes commençaient à peser des tonnes se dit que ce serait là un bon moyen d'accélérer ses recherches. Il monta dans le wagon et d'un coup de Dard repoussa le morceau de bois. Le wagon prit de la vitesse et rentra dans le tunnel. Bilbo fut grisé par la vitesse et s'en remis à l'habileté technique légendaire des nains pour assurer sa sécurité. Mais c'était sans compter sur le manque d'entretien des mines, abandonnées depuis des siècles : un éboulement dû à quelques tremblements de terre avait partiellement recouvert la voie de pierres. Le wagon se renversa sur le côté puis retomba, dans un grand fracas, enfermant Bilbo dans son volume contre le sol.

Sonné, Bilbo attendit que sa tête veuille bien s'arrêter de lui donner l'impression de chevaucher un warg enragé pour essayer de soulever le wagon mais il n'y gagna qu'une tendinite et des muscles froissés. Il essaya d'appeler mais sa voix résonna démultipliée par les parois du wagon de manière assourdissante. De rage, Bilbo arracha l'anneau de son doigt et le jeta à terre : "A quoi me sers-tu, toi ? A m'attirer des ennuis, c'est tout !" cria-t-il d'un ton définitif. C'est dans ces moments que son ascendance Sacquet prenait le dessus : "Peux-tu m'expliquer inconscient, fou et irresponsable Bilbo, comment en allant à un spectacle de cirque calamiteux tu te retrouves coincé jusqu'à la fin des Âges sous un wagon dans un labyrinthe avec des kilomètres de roches de tous les côtés ?".

Bilbo ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là. Il en venait même à regretter l'absence d'Orques et donc l'absence de lumière bleue de Dard. La vague lueur spectrale verte de l'épée n'éclairait guère que quelques centimètres autour, où il déposa tout le contenu de ses poches. Il avait sa petite pipe et un peu de "Vieux Tobie" mais allumer sa pipe dans un espace aussi confiné lui apparut vite comme une très mauvaise idée. Même sans fumée, il s'inquiéta alors pour sa respiration mais de fins interstices entre le métal et les irrégularités du sol lui assuraient suffisamment d'oxygène : "D'oxygène pour quoi ? Mourir de soif et de faim ? Au fait, ça se mange le "Vieux Tobie" ?" Il prit un petit morceau dans la bouche puis le recracha tout de suite. "Ca sera quand j'aurai vraiment _très_ faim !".

Il repensa à son poney qu'il avait laissé à Bree et ce temps-là lui semblait dater de plusieurs années. Il s'inquiéta : est-ce que son poney était bien nourri, est-ce qu'il avait suffisamment d'eau ? Est-ce que l'écurie où il se trouvait était correctement tenue ? Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de mouches que son poney détestait ? Est-ce que l'argent qu'il avait donné au propriétaire de l'écurie était encore suffisant ou est-ce que déjà on songeait à vendre ce poney pour couvrir les frais ? Se soucier de ce brave animal était une manière pour Bilbo de détourner son angoisse de sa propre situation.

Plus tard, Bilbo se mit à entendre des chuchotements inquiétants. Il fut d'abord très content pensant que quelqu'un allait passer par ce tunnel et le délivrer, l'identité de ce "quelqu'un" n'ayant que peu d'importance : "Chaque problème en son temps comme disait ma tante Belba". Mais il fut très déçu quand il comprit que ces chuchotements provenaient de l'anneau. Ils étaient prononcés dans une langue étrange aux sonorités agressives que Bilbo ne comprenait pas : " _Ach naz_ quoi ?... _Thrakatuluk_ toi-même ! C'est quoi ce langage !" mais deux phrases se mirent à résonner entre ses deux oreilles, cette fois-ci de manière bien compréhensible :

" _Un Anneau pour les trouver_

 _Un Anneau pour les amener tous"_

Alors il enfila l'anneau et il eut aussitôt l'assurance de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Oui, il s'en sortirait; oui, il retrouverait la lumière. Il attendit une heure, deux heures, cinq heures mais au bout du compte, plusieurs bras soulevèrent le wagon et le libérèrent. Bilbo vit alors Balin, Dwalin et Frar leur anneau au doigt. Le sien pulsait d'une chaleur à laquelle répondait l'éclat des trois anneaux. Il avait convoqué les autres porteurs d'anneaux qui maintenant s'agenouillaient à ses pieds. C'est ainsi, qu'un bref instant, Bilbo devint le Seigneur des Anneaux ou plus précisément, le Seigneur des Trois Anneaux des Nains.

 **Chapitre 24**

 **D'inquiètes retrouvailles**

Un énorme rugissement qui fit trembler la montagne interrompit la scène. Bilbo se sentit gêné de voir trois chefs de clan à ses pieds et décida que cela avait assez duré. Il avait été extirpé de ce maudit wagon, c'était l'essentiel. Il enleva l'anneau de son doigt et les nains firent immédiatement de même avec leur anneau. "Bilbo ! Quelle surprise !" s'exclama Balin. Bilbo joua le jeu et fit semblant que ces retrouvailles étaient inopinées et cacha l'anneau bien profondément dans sa poche. Il ne sut jamais si les trois nains faisaient aussi semblant de ne pas avoir compris ce qui s'était passé mais il valait peut-être mieux que certaines choses restent environnées de ténèbres.

Dwalin s'inquiéta du sort d'Oin, dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Frar avoua que le Fléau de Durin avait été réveillé et leur bloquait le passage vers la grande salle aux piliers et vers le Pont qui était le seul chemin pour atteindre l'extérieur.

"L'autre Porte à l'ouest est gardée par l'Observateur. Je préfère ne pas vous dire quelle forme cela a. Ce n'est pas le genre de rencontre que l'on apprécie, croyez-moi" dit Balin.

\- Il faudra s'en débarrasser quand tout sera...fini." ajouta Frar.

\- Oui, on doit aussi se débarrasser du Balrog", se sentit obligé de compléter Dwalin. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de problèmes à régler.

\- Au moins les roches magiques, ce sont les Orques qui se sont chargés du nettoyage. Reconnaissons que c'est positif…" remarqua, philosophe, Balin.

\- Oui, et le Balrog a carbonisé pas mal d'Orques sur son passage." ajouta Frar.

\- En somme messieurs, tout se passe à peu près bien. Ces incidents de dernière minute, liés aux aléas habituels de toute opération militaire d'envergure ne doivent pas nous faire oublier les…" déclara Balin mais il fut interrompu par Bilbo : "Et vous avez des provisions pour attendre patiemment que votre Observateur aille observer ailleurs et que votre Balrog finisse de se consumer ? Moi, j'ai faim, j'ai soif et j'aimerais faire un brin de toilette. Alors creusons nous la tête. Trouvons un moyen de sortir, voulez-vous ?".

\- Ce n'est pas notre tête qu'il faut creuser, mon bon Bilbo. Dehors, ils doivent plutôt essayer de creuser un tunnel pour nous sortir de là." suggéra Balin

\- Oui, avec les ouvriers qui auraient dû finir le tunnel pour Gandalf vers Isengard…" soupira Bilbo.

\- Réquisition, mon ami, mobilisation. Ils termineront ce tunnel-là quand nous aurons fini ici." répliqua Balin. "Il faut nous déplacer contre la paroi est de la montagne, le plus proche possible du Lac Miroir pour que nous ayons une chance. Allons-y, c'est par là."

Bilbo et les trois chefs de clan se mirent en route. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des petits pas dans un couloir perpendiculaire. "Des jeunes Orques ?" suggéra Dwalin, préparant sa hache au combat. "Dard me dit que non." remarqua Bilbo. C'est alors qu'à l'angle des couloirs apparurent Gimli et Gamil, ce dernier livide et terrifié. Il avait vu le Balrog et autant il était courageux et intelligent pour négocier, autant la force brutale et sans appel lui était insupportable. Que voulez-vous négocier avec un Balrog ?

Balin et les deux autres nains furent extrêmement surpris de les voir.

"D'autres clans sont arrivés ?" demanda Frar d'un ton inquiet.

\- Nous sommes partis d'Erebor", raconta Gimli, "mais le clan de mon père a été attaqué par des elfes. On s'est enfui et c'est deux hommes-ours qui nous ont amenés et ils ne sont pas contents à cause de la rivière. Ils nous ont chassés des bords du lac. Alors on a fui dans la mine puis traversé le Pont mais là on a vu le Ba...le Balrog dans la grande salle et on s'est tous dispersé. J'ai tué mon premier Orque au passage. J'ai tellement bien planté ma hache dans son crâne que j'ai eu du mal à l'en sortir. " finit-il tout fier en montrant sa hache maculée de sang noir et de petits fragments de matière cérébrale séchée.

\- Béorn...c'est peut-être Béorn l'homme-ours", dit Bilbo souhaitant réorienter la conversation vers des sujets plus utiles.

\- Votre clan voulait nous rejoindre ?" demanda Frar

\- Disons qu'on devait vous raccompagner à Erebor sur demande du Roi" dit doucement Gamil après un silence embarrassé de Gimli.

-Tu vois. ..Je t'avais prévenu" dit Dwalin à l'intention de Balin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dain sera tellement excité qu'il _knugla Durin dugke_ dès qu'il verra devant son nez les premiers kilos de mithril que nous extrairons. Il finira par dire que c'était son idée depuis le début." déclara Frar.

Bilbo garda pour lui que les elfes ne changeront probablement pas aussi facilement d'avis. Il espérait que Gandalf allait d'une certaine manière arranger la situation mais il avait le sentiment tenace qu'il était parti bien trop tard pour réparer les dégâts.

"Nous retrouverons ton père, Gimli." dit Balin qui sentait que le jeune nain, sous sa fierté de guerrier, était terriblement inquiet. "Il faut maintenant avancer. Je sens que mes rhumatismes me reprennent : les courants d'air ne seraient-ils pas un peu plus frais en provenance de la grande salle ?"

Bilbo et les nains ignoraient bien sûr que le Balrog avait été poussé dans le gouffre par Béorn et c'est donc avec une grande prudence que la petite troupe s'avança en direction de la grande salle. Ils y trouvèrent un gros ours en pleurs, qui en était à la phase larmoyante du deuil de son père. Il était déjà passé par la phase de colère et avait réduit en compote sanglante une quinzaine d'Orques qui étaient auparavant accrochés à des piliers et qui n'étaient pas remontés hors de portée assez vite. Un "Je vous avais bien dit que le nettoyage se ferait tout seul" prononcé par l'un des nains derrière lui fut ignoré par Bilbo qui s'inquiéta de la recrudescence de la lumière verte de Dard : "Ces jeunes nains et tous les autres n'ont pas de protection en mithril, je pense qu'il faudrait les sortir le plus vite possible. Profitons que le Balrog ne soit apparemment plus là." Ils traversèrent la salle en contournant largement l'ours. Ils virent diverses flammes pas encore éteintes, et quelques Orques et nains qui avaient fusionnés ensemble sous la chaleur avec en prime leurs armures, le sol et quelques fois des piliers, et avaient alors l'aspect de gargouilles pas finies. Une pile de cendres fumantes d'où émergeaient quelques côtes et un fémur se trouvait devant la chambre de Mazarbul d'où sortirent, hagards, quelques nains survivants. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le Pont de Durin mais à peine Bilbo et les chefs de clan empruntèrent l'arche étroite qu'une voix retentit : "Ne bougez plus !". De l'autre côté du gouffre, une cinquantaine d'archers elfes avaient leurs flèches pointées sur Bilbo et les nains.

 **Chapitre 25**

 **Un projet économique**

"Non" dit Gandalf

\- Si", dit Thranduil

\- Non » répéta Gandalf

\- Si » dit à nouveau Thranduil

\- Non" dit Gandalf en soulevant légèrement son bâton.

\- Bon, d'accord mais vous répondez de ses actes." lâcha finalement le Roi Elfe.

Gandalf venait d'éviter à Bilbo d'être ligoté avec les autres nains. Il avait rencontré les elfes sur son chemin et appris tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Forêt Noire par Thranduil. Plus tôt, il n'avait pu croiser Béorn, Grimborn et leurs deux passagers qui étaient passés à flanc de montagne, alors que Gandalf avait chevauché en bas dans la vallée. Gandalf s'approcha de Gimli ligoté comme les autres et put lui dire que, d'après les informations transmises par Thranduil, son père était vivant mais enfermé dans la prison des Cavernes Royales elfiques. Il lui avait fait comprendre à voix basse qu'une libération prochaine de Gloin était dans ses plans et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Thranduil se plaça bien droit devant les trois chefs de clan, assis et ligotés et il déclara :

"En dédommagement bien insuffisant des atrocités _irréparables_ que vous avez fait dans la Forêt Noire, je déclare les mines de la Moria propriété des Elfes."

\- Et c'est reparti…" murmura Gandalf en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Borin qui se tenait très discret jusque-là, ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise à l'annonce de Thranduil. Balin, Dwalin et Frar s'étaient perdus en conjectures sur l'origine de sa présence du côté des elfes. Mais pour le moment les trois chefs de clan l'avaient oublié et hurlaient leur scandale devant le projet du Roi. Thranduil, imperturbable, poursuivit :

Je constate que la période la plus faste et profitable de ces mines date de l'époque au Second Âge où les elfes ont aidé les nains à gérer et à développer les mines. Tiens, mon petit, tu as l'air d'être _relativement_ bien élevé. Tu dois bien avoir appris à l'école ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la Porte Ouest de ces mines ?

Gamil répondit, très gêné, qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien appris sur ce sujet.

"Il y a pourtant toujours des choses intéressantes à apprendre de l'Histoire. Et vous, les nains, ne vous grandissez pas à occulter des faits qui vous dérangent. Sur les Portes Ouest il y a écrit

" _Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin"_

ce qui veut dire bien sûr : "Celebrimbor d'Eregion a écrit ceci." puis vient la formule magique qui permet de faire ouvrir les Portes que je ne préfère pas répéter en votre présence. Celebrimbor était un elfe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais c'est le nain Narvi qui a creusé la roche pour faire ces portes. Je connais mon Histoire aussi. " répliqua Balin, agacé par le ton donneur de leçon qu'avait adopté Thranduil.

\- Un génie a toujours besoin d'un fidèle exécutant." fut la réponse du Roi des elfes qui pourpra de rouge cramoisi le visage des trois nains. Des petits vaisseaux dans le blanc des yeux de Frar explosèrent.

\- Et pour moi ce n'est pas de l'Histoire. J'étais là. » continua Thranduil, « Cette main que vous voyez a touché amicalement l'épaule de Celebrimbor.

\- Et cette main aurait pu lui _skrape tyktlug forshugdem_ que ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Il est inadmissible que vous preniez possession de ces mines." fut la réponse définitive de Dwalin.

\- Je consens que votre fierté soit heurtée." répliqua Thranduil, magnanime, "Je vous propose un marché : vous pourrez habiter et travailler dans ces mines et vu du monde extérieur vous pourriez passer pour en être propriétaire si cela vous rassure. Mais tout le mithril extrait ne pourra être vendu qu'à nous et au prix que nous fixerons à l'avance et qui couvrira juste tous les frais, je m'y engage, mais guère plus."

\- En somme, on va devenir vos larbins." constata Balin.

\- Non. Vous serez nos travailleurs." fut la réponse finale de Thranduil.

Bilbo qui trouvait cette conversation pénible chercha des yeux Gandalf, mais ne le trouva pas. Le magicien revint un peu plus tard de la mine avec Grimborn qu'il avait réussi à faire reprendre forme humaine pour pouvoir passer à travers les escaliers étroits et la Porte. Les elfes et les nains se figèrent et eurent honte de leurs querelles pendant quelques instants face au jeune homme-ours, désormais orphelin, dont le père avait accompli un acte héroïque. Alors tous s'inclinèrent et observèrent une minute de silence.

Gandalf dit simplement: "Je vais le ramener chez lui." puis se tourna avec Grimborn vers la sortie du lac du côté de la vallée du Célébrant. Bilbo les rejoignit : " - Je veux partir avec vous !

\- Non", répondit Gandalf, puis le prenant à part "J'ai besoin que vous restiez ici. Et vous pouvez faire ce que vous savez si bien faire…" ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Et en plus j'aimerais bien que vous me récupériez le cristal elfique de l' _Elendilmir_ que Thranduil a pris aux nains quand il les a fait prisonnier. Tel que je le connais il doit le garder dans sa propre tente."

Après l'avoir volé à Saruman avec la complicité de Gramlov, les nains avaient fondu la couronne en mithril de l' _Elendilmir_ pour en faire une pièce d'armure. Ils avaient au préalable détaché le cristal elfique qu'ils avaient gardé. Lors de la capture par les archers de Thranduil, les elfes avait récupéré la pierre précieuse. Ils n'avaient cependant pas récupéré les Trois Anneaux, bien plus petits, que les trois chefs de clan avaient réussi à bien cacher au fond de leur poche.

Bilbo regarda s'éloigner Gandalf et Grimborn avec des sentiments mêlés. D'un côté il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir de cette atmosphère pesante, agacé comme à son habitude de se sentir un pion manipulé par Gandalf qui ne dévoilait jamais ses objectifs précis; mais en même temps, il se sentait fier de la confiance de son puissant ami qui lui confiait une nouvelle mission.

 **Chapitre 26**

 **Un plan en deux étapes**

Même prisonniers, les nains furent correctement traités par les elfes, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient considérés comme de futurs travailleurs. Les blessés qui avaient tant bien que mal survécus à la roche magique et aux ours géants et à l'orage de glace et aux Orques et au Balrog bénéficièrent de toute l'attention des médecins elfes. Ces derniers n'avaient pas chômés récemment car en chemin vers les mines l'armée elfique avait rencontré le même orage de glace qui s'était déplacé plus au nord. De nombreux elfes avaient été tués ou grièvement blessés par les puissantes explosions de glace. Gandalf, qui venait de les rejoindre avait finalement réussi à transformer ces intempéries en orage classique à force de puissants jets de lumières envoyés vers le ciel. Plus récemment, les soldats elfes avaient éliminé les derniers Orques visibles dans la Moria. Malgré cela, et le sacrifice et les blessures de dizaines d'elfes, nul ne pouvait garantir que certaines galeries éloignées ne puissent encore servir d'ultimes refuges. Ainsi l'armée de Thranduil était réduite et fragile, même si elle avait pu maîtriser avec facilité les nains qui avaient subi une bien plus longue liste de calamités.

Son anneau au doigt, Bilbo n'eut pas de mal à se glisser entre les soldats elfes fatigués en cette fraîche nuit. Il entra doucement dans la splendide tente du Roi des Elfes qui contenait à l'intérieur une reproduction en plus petit format de son majestueux trône. Autant dans les Immenses Cavernes Royales, ce trône impressionnait, autant dans une tente de campagne militaire, il faisait complètement pompeux et déplacé. Bilbo avait cru que Thranduil dormait mais il n'en était rien. La faible lueur de quelques bougies baignait la tente. Le Roi était devant son miroir et...essayait avec quel autre bijou le cristal de l' _Elendilmir_ était le plus assorti ! Il était justement en train de le placer parmi les émeraudes de Girion puis essaya même comment il serait beau porté en boucle d'oreilles tout en se souriant dans le miroir. Bilbo ne sut pas très bien comment interpréter ce qu'il voyait, et fut sur le point de sortir quand un garde elfe entra dans la tente en manquant de le percuter. Le Roi se figea : "Ce nain, Borin, veut vous voir, Monseigneur.

\- A cette heure ? Qu'il entre...Je m'en débarrasserai vite et après...je t'attendrai." dit Thranduil avec un regard encore plus lumineux que d'habitude.

Le garde eut un petit sourire en coin, s'inclina et échangea sa place avec Borin qui déclara sous le regard un brin las du Roi : "Monseigneur. J'ai travaillé toute la soirée sur une Convention qui encadrera les droits de vos...travailleurs, pour qu'ils soient correctement traités et puissent bénéficier des protections inhérentes à…". Bilbo avait remarqué que lors de l'arrivée de Borin, Thranduil avait posé le cristal sur un meuble à côté du miroir. C'était le moment ou jamais. Bilbo se rapprocha à pas de loup du meuble et se saisit lentement du bijou mais sur le chemin du retour il se rendit compte dans un moment de panique qu'il devait passer devant le miroir pour sortir. Et s'il n'était plus invisible dans le reflet d'un miroir ? Discrètement, il avança un petit doigt devant le miroir et ne l'y vit pas. Ouf ! Bilbo passa entièrement devant le miroir et sortit. Première étape réussie !

La deuxième étape, si Bilbo avait bien interprété le _"vous pouvez faire ce que vous savez si bien faire_ " de Gandalf, était de faire s'évader ses amis nains comme au bon vieux temps de la quête d'Erebor. Les nains étaient assemblés au bord du Lac Miroir, près du pilier qui marquait le lieu où Durin s'était penché au-dessus de l'eau et avait vu les sept étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Bilbo s'approcha de Balin qui somnolait tout ligoté et déposa dans sa main un canif tout en le réveillant d'un léger coup de pied. Bilbo voulut aussi trancher avec Dard les cordes liant Gimli et son ami Gamil qu'il trouvait sympathique. Mais à peine eut-il touché la corde avec son épée qu'il comprit que la corde n'était pas ordinaire. Elle se raidit et Bilbo vit avec terreur Thranduil sortir de sa tente comme un diable de sa boîte et se diriger droit sur les prisonniers et vers lui. Bilbo s'enfuit vers le lac, en essayant de ne pas y tomber. Le Roi appela quelques gardes et fit vérifier les liens des prisonniers. Bilbo vit Balin se déplacer légèrement et s'asseoir sur le canif (ouille !) pour ne pas qu'il soit découvert tout en gratifiant le garde qui vérifiait ses mains d'un grand sourire.

Thranduil retourna avec un regard soupçonneux dans sa tente et congédia Borin, qui sortit en promettant de lui remettre les 62 articles de la Convention rédigés pour le lendemain. Bilbo cherchait un coin discret pour enlever l'anneau et réapparaître quand il entendit un cri aigu venant de la tente du Roi qui sortit en hurlant : "Allez me chercher ce petit misérable !". Le coeur de Bilbo hésita entre la brady et la tachycardie mais il se rendit compte que Thranduil désignait...Borin :

"Vous m'avez volé le cristal pendant que j'étais sorti pour vérifier les liens des prisonniers ! Rendez-le moi !". Borin le regarda, outré : "Monseigneur, comment osez-vous insinuer…". Thranduil l'interrompit : "J'insinue parce que vous êtes au fond un traître. Vous avez trahi ce Gloin qui malgré ses airs butés vaut bien mieux que vous. Vous m'avez servi, mais je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de vos services et de vos Conventions. Alors je vous laisse deux alternatives : soit vous me rendez sur le champ ce bijou et vous rejoignez vos "amis" nains ligotés près de votre pilier en ruines, soit je vous coupe la tête et je la donne à manger à vos poissons sacrés dans le Lac."

Borin en eut les larmes aux yeux et implora :

"Je vous assure, Monseigneur, sur la Tête et la Hache de Durin, ici face à son Pilier qui marque un endroit sacré…

\- Laissez sa tête tranquille. Il dit vrai !". Bilbo se fraya un chemin entre les gardes puis se planta, bien visible, devant Thranduil. "C'est moi qui l'ai pris sur ordre de Gandalf. Il vous a promis qu'il répondait de mes actes, et c'est exactement ce qui se passe ici. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient ce cristal mais Gandalf a décidé que vous n'avez pas le droit de l'avoir."

Borin se caressa la nuque et l'avant du cou, trop heureux de les avoir encore intacts. Thranduil contempla longuement Bilbo sans rien dire, avec son air de "Ah, tu veux jouer au plus malin…". Il finit par déclarer : "Dans ce cas, votre mission pour Gandalf est couronnée de succès et terminée et donc je peux vous ligoter comme les autres. Gardes ! Saisissez-vous de lui !".

Et c'est ainsi que Bilbo qui devait récupérer la pierre elfique et libérer les nains, se retrouva ligoté avec eux et avec le cristal laissé, inaccessible, dans sa poche !

 **Chapitre 27**

 **Un donneur d'ordres**

Legolas n'en crut pas ses longues oreilles lorsque son lieutenant Thalos lui annonça que Tauriel avait permis à Gloin de s'enfuir. Il fut tellement troublé qu'il demanda où était Tauriel avant de se soucier du nain, désormais libre. Tauriel gisait sur le bord du torrent qui descendait jusqu'au lac d'Esgaroth et on aurait pu croire qu'elle profitait les yeux fermés de la douceur du soleil et de la musique apaisante de l'eau. Legolas se pencha sur elle et sentit que quelque souffle de vie soulevait encore sa poitrine. Un murmure léger s'échappa de ses lèvres : "Les Cavernes...de Mandos...à Val...Valinor. Je...je vais y entrer...et...hhh… il pèsera... mon coeur...trop...hhh...trop gros, trop grand, trop...lourd…De quel côté un coeur...fait-il...pencher...? Sera...sera t'il là ?". Une dernière inspiration fut interrompue.

" _Namaarie. Quel esta. Quel kaima. Lle ume quel."_ dit doucement Legolas.

"Doit-on pourchasser le nain, Seigneur Legolas ? Il n'est peut-être pas encore bien loin" demanda Thalos.

\- Aidez-moi à ramener le corps de Tauriel dans le Palais." fut la réponse du Fils du Roi

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre."

Legolas se doutait bien que Gloin allait retourner à Erebor et décida de le laisser faire, car s'opposer directement à la dernière action de Tauriel était au-dessus de sa volonté. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une faille béante dans ses devoirs de Prince, et de futur souverain, mais la perspective de diriger un Royaume ne lui était guère agréable. Trop souvent il avait vu son père prendre des décisions "pour raison d'Etat" que rien d'autre ne pouvait justifier.

Une fois Gloin arrivé à destination, la réponse de Dain Pied d'Acier ne devait pas se faire attendre. L'ensemble des clans de nains restés autour d'Erebor seront mobilisés. Dain allait-il essayer de libérer les nains du clan de Gloin dans les prisons des Cavernes Royales ou allait-il marcher directement vers la Moria pour secourir les clans rebelles qui avaient, contre son avis, tenté la reconquête des mines ? Et dans ce dernier cas, allait-il passer par le nord puis l'ouest de la Forêt Noire ou bien le long du Celduin à l'est ? Il y avait ainsi trois fronts possibles pour une armée elfe réduite et dont les éléments les plus entraînés étaient partis avec Thranduil.

Legolas eut alors l'idée de réduire les possibilités : les prisonniers seraient amenés dans la forteresse de Forlonde. Il s'agissait d'une forteresse elfique du Second Âge qui dominait la vallée du Celduin. Legolas prévoyait de faire ce transfert sans aucune discrétion, en informant par exemple les hommes de la Ville du Lac d'Esgaroth que désormais leurs livraisons de vin devaient se faire à cette nouvelle adresse. Cette information remonterait vite à Dale puis à Erebor où Dain sur le départ trouverait l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups : libérer les prisonniers en allant vers la Moria par la route du Celduin. Legolas pourrait donc concentrer les troupes à cet endroit. De plus, la route via le Celduin était la plus longue ce qui laisserait amplement du temps à un messager d'avertir Thranduil de l'arrivée de l'armée des nains, et le temps à Thranduil de se préparer.

Legolas comptait beaucoup sur Gloin qui chercherait sûrement à convaincre Dain de libérer d'abord les prisonniers d'un clan qui lui était resté loyal, puis d'aller sauver seulement dans un second temps les membres des clans rebelles. Legolas donna ses ordres et toute la belle organisation de l'armée des elfes se mit en branle pour préparer le piège et recevoir les nains comme il se doit à Forlonde tandis qu'un messager partait à bride abattue en direction de la Moria.

 **Chapitre 28**

 **Une lutte contre le vide**

Gandalf contemplait avec Grimborn l'endroit où la rivière drainant le Marais aux Iris se jetait dans l'Anduin. "C'est à peu près ici que nous avons perdu la trace de l'Anneau" se dit Gandalf, "La tâche de Grimborn n'en est que plus urgente."

Gandalf se tourna vers le jeune Changeur de Peau et évalua du regard sa capacité à accomplir la mission qu'il allait lui confier. Le magicien ne se contentait pas d'inspecter son aspect physique mais semblait aussi sonder son âme. L'examen sembla satisfaisant et Gandalf déclara : "Toutes ces régions d'ici jusqu'aux Carrocks et jusqu'à la rivière de la Forêt ont toujours été des frontières, des zones assez vides et peu peuplées. Il y a une branche des Hobbits appelés les Hobbits Forts qui ont vécu ici il y a quelques centaines d'années. C'étaient des Hobbits qui n'avaient pas la frousse de l'eau et qui savaient bien nager, contrairement à leurs cousins de la Comté. Ils aimaient pêcher dans les eaux de l'Anduin jusqu'ici. A la suite de mystérieuses disparitions, ils ont fini par quitter cette région."

Grimborn ne comprenait pas très bien où Gandalf voulait en venir. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était son père et les terribles moments qu'il allait vivre lorsqu'il se retrouverait, seul, dans leur demeure commune. Dans la Moria et ici tout lui était étranger mais c'est dans la familiarité du logis qu'il se rendrait compte à quel point sa vie avait basculé en même temps que son père dans le vide.

Gandalf semblait lire dans ses pensées :

"Tu ne peux vivre seul. Ton père était farouche et menait une vie assez solitaire mais toi, tu ne pourras te contenter de la présence de grosses abeilles, de lapins et de souris aussi mignonnes soient-elles. Tu es curieux et moins casanier. Il y a d'autres Changeurs de Peaux comme toi. Ta mère provenait d'une grande famille plus au nord. D'autres habitent plus à l'est des Carrocks. Il faut que vous renforciez vos liens. J'ai retenu la leçon d'il y a quelques années : la nature a horreur du vide. Si une région n'est pas contrôlée, immanquablement, elle tombera très facilement sous l'emprise du Mal. Et la Forêt Noire se couvrira à nouveau de toiles d'araignées et des forces maléfiques resurgiront à Dol Guldur ou ailleurs. Je veux une véritable nation de Béornides qui contrôlent toute cette région." _Et qui fasse un contre-poids à la fois aux nains et aux Elfes de la Forêt Noire qui m'inquiètent un peu ces temps-ci_ continua Gandalf dans sa tête.

\- Mais quel rôle pourrais-je avoir là-dedans ?

\- Le premier. Béorn était respecté. Son fils sera accepté comme un leader naturel, à condition que tu t'en donnes la peine. Je viendrai te conseiller et tu pourras compter sur Radagast Le Brun. Oh, je sais que tu le trouves bizarre mais crois-moi, il est fait de la même étoffe que moi et je te prie de croire, cela veut dire quelque chose…".

Gandalf s'interrompit car un cavalier en provenance du nord-est attira son regard. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut un cavalier de la Garde Royale des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Ce cavalier allait passer à toute allure au loin quand le cheval de Gandalf émit des hennissements. Le cheval du cavalier fit un brusque écart et se dirigea vers la monture du magicien malgré les protestations véhémentes et les tentatives désespérées de l'elfe de remettre son cheval sur la trajectoire prévue. Gandalf accueillit le voyageur par un "Ah ! La saison des amours…" alors que le cheval de l'elfe alla frotter son museau contre le flanc du cheval du magicien.

"Bien le bonjour. Vous vous êtes égarés. La Forêt Noire c'est de l'autre côté." continua Gandalf.

\- Non, non, je vais vers la Moria.

\- Je l'aurais parié." dit Gandalf en faisant un clin d'oeil à Grimborn, puis poursuivit : "Je suis Mithrandir. Je viens justement de là où se trouve votre souverain, Thranduil. Alors je me doute bien que votre message est secret et confidentiel. Mais je vais être franc avec vous, vous ne le délivrerez pas, en tout cas pas à cheval, tant que je ne le déciderai pas. Et ce qui déterminera ma décision c'est de savoir si ce message vaut la peine d'être envoyé plus loin ou pas. Vous me suivez ? Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez parcourir tout le restant du chemin sur vos jambes, pourtant longues et musclées, je ne vois pas beaucoup d'alternatives pour vous…"

Le messager tira brusquement son épée mais Gandalf tira son épée Glamdring qui avait été jusqu'à présent bien cachée sous son habit gris. "J'en ai une plus grosse que vous, mon ami et ce bâton dans mon autre main ne sert pas qu'à soulager mes vieilles jambes." Grimborn émit un grognement menaçant : "Et je vous présente le chef des Béornides. », continua le magicien, « Il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec vos nouveaux voisins."

Et c'est ainsi que Gandalf apprit ce qui s'était passé dans le Palais de Thranduil et les plans de Legolas. Gandalf médita longuement puis déclara : "C'est bon, vous pouvez transmettre ce que vous avez à dire à votre Souverain." _De toute manière, cela ne lui sera d'aucune utilité,_ continua mentalement le magicien.

 **Chapitre 29**

 **Une nouvelle expérience**

Radagast Le Brun expérimentait une nouvelle mixture de champignons séchés pour sa pipe. Il se trouvait dans sa maison de Rhosgobel, au plus profond de la Forêt Noire. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas clair où commençait sa maison et où s'arrêtait la forêt, tellement le toit était recouvert de mousses, les murs transpercés de racines et les animaux présents à l'intérieur. Deux écureuils étaient perchés sur les épaules du magicien et essayaient d'attraper les noisettes qui pendaient d'une branche prise dans ses cheveux buissonnants. Le magicien s'affairait à préparer un nouveau mélange de champignons séchés finement découpés qu'il introduisait dans le foyer de sa pipe :

"Amanite ovoïde, Bolet de clairière, Girolle velue et une pincée de chanterelles pour le bon goût".

Une luciole alluma le mélange et Radagast aspira les fumées, les joues pincées. Un tremblement se fit alors sentir. Tous les animaux, du couple de chouettes jusqu'à la famille de porc-epics en passant par les phasmes pourtant toujours zens furent pris de panique. Radagast se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans vitre et vit une horde de gros sangliers couverts de plaques métalliques se frayer un chemin à travers les buissons à quelques mètres de lui. Rien ne leur résistait à part les grands arbres qu'ils contournaient. A leur suite, sur la terre retournée, ouverte et nivelée par des milliers de doubles sabots, passèrent des centaines de chars tirés par d'autres puissants sangliers aux défenses démesurées, des hylochères aux poils très longs et aux museaux massifs, des bouquetins trapus aux longues cornes spiralées, des yanghirs rapides à l'élégante barbichette qui leur donnait une allure noble malgré la franche sauvagerie qui se dégageait de cette troupe. Sur les chars, se tenaient fièrement des nains habillés d'armures faites de plaques massives de tous les métaux possibles et imaginables, recouvrant des hauberts de mailles d'acier. Ils portaient toutes sortes d'armes : marteaux, haches, lances, pioches et masses de toutes formes. Les casques, dont certains étaient à panache, étincelaient comme des flashs lors des brefs passages par des trouées de lumière. Les barbes des nains étaient coincées dans l'armure ou dans la ceinture pour ne pas claquer sous les courants d'air provoqués par cette course folle.

Radagast regarda sa pipe et hésita à prendre une seconde bouffée.

 **Chapitre 30**

 **Un plan en échec**

Les nains avaient donc décidé de ne passer ni par le nord, ni par l'est de la Forêt Noire le long du Celduin mais par le chemin le plus direct à travers la Forêt Noire. Gandalf s'en était douté, car il connaissant bien Dain Pied d'Acier. Il avait eu vent de ses élevages intensifs de sangliers, capables, une fois groupés en masse, de dégager en un temps record un chemin à travers la Forêt que des chars pouvaient emprunter à leur suite.

Lorsque Thranduil reçut le messager intercepté puis relâché un peu plus tôt par Gandalf, il était sûr que la stratégie de son fils Legolas allait fonctionner. Néanmoins, le fait que Dain ait été informé plus tôt que prévu l'amenait à accélérer ses plans et les nains allaient devoir commencer tout de suite à extraire du mithril. Borin allait faire partie des ouvriers, alors qu'il n'avait jamais tenu une pioche de sa vie. Les trois chefs de clan et Bilbo avaient été placés, toujours ligotés, dans la chambre de Mazarbul. Balin, tout particulièrement, était furieux de voir son futur bureau se transformer en cellule de prison. Quant à Gimli et Gamil, ils durent travailler dans la mine avec les autres nains pour remettre en état les installations pour pouvoir extraire, transporter et forger le mithril. Au cours de travaux de déblaiement d'une galerie dont la voûte s'était partiellement effondrée, ils découvrirent un objet qui allait changer le cours de leur existence mais c'est une autre histoire qui sera contée une autre fois.

Thranduil souhaitait aussi dégager la porte ouest de la menace de l'Observateur. Il voulait ainsi envoyer une troupe elfe à travers les cols du Caradhras pour faire une expédition de reconnaissance et voir par quel moyen on pourrait se débarrasser du monstre à tentacules, en vidant son lac par exemple. Les elfes désignés pour cette périlleuse mission se montrèrent très inquiets, encore traumatisés par l'orage de glace. Ils souhaitaient attendre que Gandalf revienne pour qu'ils les accompagnent. Thranduil ne s'attendait pas à ce que le retour de Gandalf se passe dans des conditions amicales. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré sur le chemin entre la Forêt Noire et la mine, ils étaient tombés d'accord que les nains des quatre clans qui avaient utilisé les roches de Jachymion devaient être punis. Maintenant, avec les elfes mettant la situation à leur profit et Bilbo fait prisonnier, le soutien du magicien n'était plus garanti.

C'est donc un Thranduil inquiet puis complètement pris au dépourvu qui fut informé par des gardes de l'arrivée de l'armée des nains, à la fois par la vallée du Célébrant et par le col entre le Caradhras et le Fanuidhol. Le campement principal sur les bords du Lac Miroir allait donc être encerclé, et en plus, une partie des troupes serait sur les hauteurs ce qui constituerait un net avantage stratégique. Seules les mines allaient constituer un point de repli possible. Ces mines seraient alors un terrain de combat complètement défavorable aux Elfes de la Forêt. Thranduil se rendit alors compte dans quelle impasse il se trouvait. Tout son plan avait reposé sur la lenteur de Dain à être informé de la situation puis de sa mauvaise volonté à secourir les clans rebelles, ce qui aurait laissé le temps d'acheter la paix avec quelques kilos de mithril. Mais Dain avait été rapidement informé grâce à la fuite de Gloin et était parti étonnamment rapidement au secours des clans rebelles, négligeant même les prisonniers du clan de Gloin, pourtant resté loyal et fidèle. "Finalement il me ressemble. La raison d'Etat." pensa Thranduil.

Le Roi des elfes tenait son fils Legolas pour le principal responsable de l'échec de son plan. En insistant pour réintégrer Tauriel, puis en ne parvenant pas à attraper Gloin puis en mettant en place un plan de diversion qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à concentrer des troupes à un endroit où les nains n'iront finalement pas, Legolas avait montré son inaptitude à régner un jour sur le Royaume de la Forêt Noire.

Les problèmes de succession passèrent au second plan quand Thranduil vit les centaines de mouflons, de bouquetins et de yanghirs montés par des nains puissamment armés se présenter sur les hauteurs au nord du lac et des milliers de sangliers et d'hylochères remonter la vallée du Célébrant. Il fallait agir vite et fort et il avait à sa disposition une ou plutôt quatre cartes maîtresses :

"Allez me chercher les chefs de clan et le hobbit." dit-il à un garde.

Ce n'était plus seulement des prisonniers, mais des otages et il allait faire comprendre à Dain que la vie de ces quatre-là dépendait de sa promptitude à accepter son projet économique pour l'exploitation de la Moria. Il pensait y ajouter quelques concessions aux nains pour faire bonne mesure et pour que tout le monde reparte sans se sentir (complètement) humilié. Il finissait de préparer son message à Dain quand le garde revint, essoufflé:

"Monseigneur, les trois nains et le hobbit se sont échappés !"

 **Chapitre 31**

 **Un conseil**

Balin avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à garder le canif laissé par Bilbo puis à trancher ses liens pour se libérer. La magie elfique des cordes ne fonctionnait-elle pas dans les profondeurs des mines ou Thranduil était-il trop distrait et préoccupé par l'arrivée des nains pour prêter attention aux signaux d'alerte qu'il recevait ? Nul ne le saurait. Une fois libéré, Balin enfila son anneau et libéra Frar et Dwalin ainsi que Bilbo. Ces trois derniers enfilèrent à leur tour leurs anneaux et tous s'enfuirent au nez et au menton des gardes qui avaient commis l'erreur de regarder vers la salle aux piliers d'où on leur avait dit que pouvait provenir un danger, plutôt que vers la chambre de Mazarbul où trois nains et un semi-homme ligotés ne représentaient pas la principale menace. Les elfes étaient très anxieux du fait que personne ne savait précisément ce qu'il était advenu du Balrog et tous guettaient le moindre courant d'air un peu chaud ou une lueur enflammée anormale.

Dwalin, Frar et Balin souhaitèrent aller libérer les "travailleurs" qui étaient plus loin dans la mine en train de remettre en état tous les treuils et les voies de fer nécessaires à l'exploitation des veines de mithril et au transport du précieux métal. Bilbo n'y était pas favorable et préférait sortir des mines puis essayer de retrouver Gandalf le plus vite possible ou aller demander de l'aide à Caras Galadhon chez Celeborn et Galadriel. Finalement, et avec une surprenante rapidité, les trois nains adhérèrent au plan de Bilbo. Après avoir traversé le Pont, ils sortirent des mines, manquant d'être heurtés par un garde royal qui allait rapidement en sens inverse. Une fois à l'air libre, ils faillirent crier de joie en voyant les crêtes surplombant le Lac couvertes des troupes naines.

Le même garde royal sortit en courant des mines et ils comprirent que leur fuite avait été constatée. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils découvraient que la vallée du Célébrant était aussi occupée par des troupes naines, ils virent Thranduil sortir de sa tente, faisant visiblement des efforts pour se calmer et rester en apparence digne et souverain. Un cri d'aigle retentit alors et Bilbo vit le roi des Aigles passer au-dessus des lignes de soldats dans la vallée en frôlant les têtes des nains (c'est dire s'il volait bas) et atterrir près du pilier de Durin. Gandalf et Galadriel descendirent de l'oiseau et au même moment, Bilbo sentit une volonté irrépressible d'enlever son anneau. "Enlevez-le ! On peut réapparaître" dit-il aux nains qui lui obéirent immédiatement. Bilbo remarqua pour la première fois que Gandalf et Galadriel possédaient aussi un anneau au doigt. Il associa mentalement ces anneaux avec son propre anneau sans comprendre pourquoi.

Un détachement provenant des lignes naines s'avança vers les elfes et tous reconnurent Dain Pied d'Acier dans son armure dorée étincelante sur son phacochère aux défenses impressionnantes. Il était accompagné de Gloin et de plusieurs soldats surarmés. Les gardes royaux elfiques s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer avec la grimace de quelqu'un qui découvre un fromage d'Anfalhas pas frais.

Gandalf prit les choses en main, avec sa diplomatie habituelle : "Je suis content que nous nous retrouvions amicalement tous ici pour tenir conseil. Dame Galadriel a tenu à venir pour représenter les intérêts de la Lorien qui borde ces territoires." _Et pour me seconder pour calmer tout ce joli monde si cela dégénère,_ fut une pensée non verbalisée du magicien. Les nains firent un grognement de mécontentement car ils tenaient Galadriel pour une sorcière malfaisante. Celle-ci se tourna vers Dain et le regarda de ses yeux lumineux et ce qu'y vit Dain ne le rassura pas du tout malgré le sourire angélique que la souveraine elfe lui adressa.

"Les mines de la Moria sont à peu près libérées des Orques.", poursuivit Gandalf, "Les clans nains à l'origine de cet heureux évènement ont déjà payé cher un certain nombre de...d'erreurs d'appréciation. Je considère donc que les mines appartiennent à nouveau de plein droit aux nains, mais sous l'autorité de leur juste souverain dont le prompt déplacement si…richement accompagné marque son attachement à ce territoire du domaine de Durin."

Thranduil s'avança : "Et les dégâts dans la Forêt ?...Et la rivière ? Toutes les pertes que nous avons subies pour venir ici ?". Gandalf répondit : "Ces dégâts sont irréparables. Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire ramener des êtres à la vie avec du mithril ? Alors racontez-moi comment parce que je serais très intéressé de connaître votre recette." Silence. Gandalf poursuivit : "Merci. Par contre, je prends l'engagement de faire tout mon possible pour qu'à l'avenir personne ne s'approche à moins d'une lieue de la colline de Jachymion." Au même moment, dans les bagages qu'avaient amené les nains des quatre clans rebelles et que les elfes avaient entassé sur le côté du camp, une certaine tapisserie du Second Age avec une carte et une pierre brillante verte dessinée sur une colline de la Forêt Noire s'enflamma. Frar poussa un petit "Mais…" qui n'eut que peu d'écho.

Gandalf entendit dans sa tête la voix de Galadriel : " _Je le sens. Il est toujours là_.". Le magicien dit alors à haute voix : "Le Fléau de Durin est toujours présent dans ces mines. Il a été perturbé un moment mais il hante toujours les profondeurs." puis en se tournant plus particulièrement vers Balin : "Cela, c'est votre responsabilité. Ne comptez ni sur moi, ni sur Dame Galadriel dans le cas où vous réveillerez le Balrog à nouveau."

 _Ne promettez pas des choses que vous ne tiendrez pas, Mithrandir. Vous affronterez le Balrog et vous en mourrez_ " fit à nouveau la voix de Galadriel, perçue seulement par Gandalf.

\- Et je vous assure que je ne me risquerai pas à attaquer un Balrog juste pour sauver des nains cupides." insista Gandalf à voix haute en fixant Galadriel.

Il poursuivit : "Enfin en dédommagement de tous nos efforts, vous me referez à l'identique un casque du Gondor et la couronne de l' _Elendilmir_ et y placerez le cristal que Bilbo a eu...l'opportunité de retrouver. Je remercie Thranduil d'avoir bien traité mon ami hobbit. Et maintenant, je pense que tout le monde est un peu fatigué et il est temps pour nous tous de rentrer tranquillement à la maison." finit Gandalf en allumant sa pipe, signe que la discussion était close.

 **Chapitre 32**

 **Une nouvelle maison**

"Après ces nouvelles aventures, je ne peux plus rester vivre dans la Comté." dit Bilbo à Gandalf dès qu'il put lui parler tranquillement. "Je souhaite vivre parmi les elfes, à Caras Galadhon ou à Fondcombe." Gandalf comprenait son ami qui en avait trop vu pour se contenter de fumer du "Vieux Tobie" au coin du feu et faire pousser des salades dans son jardinet. Le vaste monde allait donc arracher Bilbo à sa chère Comté. Mais il se rappela que Galadriel avait senti un danger en Bilbo lorsqu'il était passé par Caras Galadhon. "Le Seigneur Elrond sera content de vous revoir à Fondcombe." fut la simple réponse du magicien.

Le moment des "au revoir", que beaucoup savaient être des "adieux", était arrivé. Bilbo alla saluer chaleureusement Gimli et Gamil, qui avaient retrouvé leurs pères respectifs. Il salua Balin, Dwalin et Frar avec un certain embarras, car tous les quatre savaient partager un secret gênant. Les Trois Anneaux des Nains allaient retrouver bientôt leur coffre que gardait toujours imperturbablement Bombur à Erebor. Bilbo salua également Ori et Nori, qui étaient avec les anciens clans rebelles mais aussi Dori, Bifur et Bofur qui étaient arrivés avec Dain. Il dit aux nains de saluer de sa part Gloin qui errait dans les couloirs de la mine à la recherche de son frère Oin, sans pouvoir le trouver.

Gandalf proposa à Bilbo de l'accompagner pour récupérer son poney à Bree. Puis il laisserait Bilbo mettre en ordre ses affaires dans la Comté puis repartir vers Fondcombe. Sur le chemin du retour, en partie sur le Roi des Aigles, en partie à cheval, Gandalf précisa bien à Bilbo : "Je sais que vous écrivez le récit de vos aventures. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous gardiez celle-ci entourée de ténèbres. Je veux effacer toute trace écrite qui mentionne ces roches maléfiques de Jachymion. Il serait navrant qu'un incendie se déclare dans votre bureau." La dernière phrase avait beau avoir été prononcée sur un ton léger, Bilbo avait bien compris la menace.

Arrivé à Bree, Gandalf prit congé de Bilbo : "Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau. Je passe souvent à Fondcombe voir le Seigneur Elrond. D'ici là, je compte sur vous pour visiter fréquemment sa vaste bibliothèque et améliorer votre _Quenya_ ".

Et le magicien repartit en chantonnant :

" _La route se poursuit pour toujours_

 _Depuis la porte où elle commence_

 _Maintenant loin devant je cours_

 _Je dois la suivre dans ce monde immense."_

Bilbo savait que son retour, même momentané, dans la Comté après un nouveau départ impromptu, allait susciter une énorme curiosité chez les Hobbits. Non pas qu'ils allaient directement lui demander de leur raconter ses aventures, et non pas qu'il aurait envie de leur dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Ce seront mille potins, rumeurs, regards obliques ou clins d'œil appuyés qu'il aurait à subir pendant des mois. Il serait à nouveau le sujet de conversation favori des habitués de la taverne _Le Dragon Vert_. Mais il comptait disparaître à nouveau et définitivement au bout de quelques jours, une fois fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il emmènerait à Fondcombe et de ce qu'il abandonnerait à sa famille dans sa maison. Nul besoin de réfléchir très fort pour savoir à quelle catégorie appartiendrait l'Anneau qui avait retrouvé sa température habituelle dans sa poche depuis le départ du Lac Miroir. La veste en mithril, par contre, il comptait la donner au Musée de la Comté.

A peine arrivé devant sa maison, Bilbo vit accourir hors d'haleine Sam Pied-Blanc qui était le maire élu de Delving, le principal village de la Comté. "Ah, vous voilà ! On vous cherchait partout. Il y a eu une nouvelle inondation catastrophique du Brandywine et votre cousin Drogo et sa femme Primula ont péri noyés." Bilbo accusa le choc de cette nouvelle, qui le reconnectait bien plus à la Comté et à sa famille qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. "Leur fils est orphelin. Les Brandybuck l'ont pris avec eux pour le moment mais avec toute la marmaille qu'ils ont déjà, c'est difficile. Il vous réclame. Il voudrait vivre avec vous." Un visage doux et adorable avec de grands yeux bleu-verts et des cheveux bruns frisés apparut dans l'esprit de Bilbo. Le hobbit s'assit sur le banc où il aimait fumer la pipe en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière le Grand Arbre. Mais à ce moment, il regardait dans le vide, le cœur coupé en deux : il allait bien falloir choisir. "Euh...vous vous sentez bien Monsieur Sacquet ?" demanda le maire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bilbo accueillit dans sa maison le petit Frodo

 **EPILOGUE**

"On l'a utilisé. _Quelqu'un_ l'a utilisé. Quelqu'un l'a utilisé pour les amener. Quelqu'un l'a utilisé pour les convoquer et les soumettre. Pour les soumettre à _sa_ volonté."

La colère monta, et c'est ainsi que l'Œil Unique trouva la force de s'enflammer.


End file.
